You are beautiful Little Star
by Elendor
Summary: ahh the elusive summery, its slash, H/L so there...mentioned rape and stuff... UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

A/n Hello you unfortunate people reading this, tis me Elendor here, its my first story so be nice!!! This is a very nasty story, major angst in the umm really big angst way. It's a slash (no! Elendor, write slash? Impossible!!!) Hal/legs. Implied rape (no, H doesn't rape L, L doesn't rape H)  
  
Dreams/flashbacks in   
  
Slightly AU  
  
OOC if you go for the whole "oh, I am Legolas and I do nothing but act stubborn and Innocent, and Haldirs an arrogant bas*ard" thing…maybe its better if I do this;  
  
Legolas: the golden blonde green eyed gorgeous prince of mirkwood, had his share of lovers in the past, both male and female but is scared of love, for he has seen what it does to elves.  
  
Haldir: In this fic he is younger than Legolas (my story, my rules) Golden hair with silver spun through, much like Galadriel's for reasons that will be explained later, hazel eyes. Never had a lover before Legolas because of what happened in his past *cough*HINT*cough*  
  
Orophin and Rumil: Twins in this fic(cant remember if they actually are)they look like their father, Octophin, strait blonde hair, blue eyes  
  
Orokalie and Rumenl: twin girls, youngest siblings of Haldir look much like the older twins.Orokalie wants to be a warrior, Rumenl "simply" wants to be in love *my characters  
  
Curonlas: younger brother of Legolas , in his late thousands, a play-boy by all standards, main concern in life is that the wine never runs out *my character  
  
Octophin and Tintenaline: mother and father to Haldir and siblings *my characters  
  
Thranduil: king of mirkwood. Never was able to get over the death of his wife Geranium and will never love another. blue eyes and honey coloured hair he passed on to Curonlas  
  
Galadriel: wise lady of the woods, very beautiful, golden hair spun like silver and bright intense sapphire eyes  
  
Celeborn: lord of the Galadhrim. Silver hair, hazel eyes , with a likeness to Haldir (is that a possible hint?)  
  
Rhoan: DO NOT TRUST THIS ELF!!!! Dark hair, dark eyes, veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery nassssty coughHINTcough, and yep, he's my character, thankfully!!!!  
  
Other elf type dudes;  
  
Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen,  
  
And of course….  
  
Aragorn, Gimli, Frodo, Pipin, Merry, Samwise annnnnd Gandalf!!!!!!!!!  
  
So I hope you enjoyed my story, so far  
  
Bye….for now bwhahaha  
  
Elendor  
  
xxx 


	2. The Nightmare Returns

A/n hello!!!! Tis me again and Gladathriel, sooo how are you people, ummm, Gladdie take over, do the whole, I don't own anything thing "Kay, Elendor doesn't own anything except unknown characters etc, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda the usual. (In really bad cheerleader accent) Hi mom!!!!, I cooked prawns for dinner!!!!!!…………MMMMMexican style"  
  
And they say I'm weird……so yeah, I own hell all so do not sue, all you will get is some paper, a calculator and the lord of the rings appendices…enjoy!  
  
Oh, and dreams are in   
  
You are beautiful Little Star  
  
Chapter one  
  
The nightmare returns  
  
I am sorry, please, please! I'm so sorry  
  
The guardian of Lorien woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
*No, no*  
  
*Why must it haunt me? *  
  
He heard a knock at his door.  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Come in"  
  
Orophin and Rumil looked round the door nervously.  
  
"My darling brother, you were calling out in your sleep again."  
  
"Yes, and always these nightmares in the winter nights."  
  
The two saw unshed tears in Haldirs eyes as they ran to take their brother in their arms.  
  
"Why do you keep it in, little star? Why do you not tell us of which taunts you?"  
  
Haldir buried his face in Orophin's chest and howled. Rumil put a hand on his brother's shoulder and glanced around Haldirs room.  
  
Always so bare, empty. Never any mirrors, no never mirrors, for Haldir hated his reflection, hated himself, no one knew why, everyone said he was beautiful but he refused to see that.  
  
"My love" Rumil sighed. "Won't you tell us what plagues you"  
  
"I, I, I, c, can't, I c, can't, it hurts so bad!"  
  
"What hurts, what hurts, little star?"  
  
Haldir put a hand to his heart  
  
"Here, here it hurts!"  
  
Orophin tried to cheer his brother up, he hated to see Haldir like this, he hated the silver tears that fell.  
  
"Shhh, little one, think more happy thoughts, for tomorrow you will be two thousand five hundred years old"  
  
"Yes and the Lady is expecting visitors from Mirkwood, including a young prince that seems to have caught your eye"  
  
Haldir felt himself blush; it wasn't that obvious was it?  
  
"I know not of what you speak"  
  
Orophin gave a knowing smile to Rumil, who returned it, they had seen the looks their brother had given Legolas twenty years ago when he had come with the fellowship, quick glances yes, but to many for pure coincidence.  
  
"Do you feel better now?"  
  
Haldir nodded, feeling the beginnings of shame, he'd done it again, he had cried in front of his brothers, why was he so weak?  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"For what, little star?"  
  
But he just shook his head.  
  
~***~  
  
When the two got back to their own rooms Rumil frowned.  
  
"Why do I always feel so much older than him, even though he is the eldest, and that he is so innocent, something to protect?"  
  
Orophin pondered his brother's strange question  
  
"Because we are slightly taller and stronger than him, and take after father, and he takes after mother, even more than Orokalie and Rumenl, and you deem him innocent for he has never loved nor courted another."  
  
"You are so much wiser than me my brother… I wonder if Haldir loves Legolas, I hope not for Legolas is a prince, and Heir to the throne"  
  
"If Legolas loved him back this would not be a problem, yet this I doubt, Legolas is renowned for being a bit of a play-boy, and Haldir is so quiet and shy and not one to trust easily"  
  
"He did not always be so shy, oh why wont he tell us? I wish I could read his mind!"  
  
"He will tell us one day, Rumil, one day…"  
  
The two went to their beds, as somewhere else in Lorien a young elf was weeping himself to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
O.k., what do you think of it? Any good? Pleasepleaseplease review!!!! 


	3. Arrival of a Prince

A/n Hello, thanks for sticking with me, the last chap was…wrong. I own nothing, not even the calculator any more and I'm all-alone. In this chapt Hal has his the proper nightmare with the screaming and stuff, and slashy stuff aplenty, tell me if the rating needs to go up, mail me if you have Ideas or want a mention because in this one chapt I'm gonna need a lot of Elven names, you never Know, you could get with Rumil!  
  
Dreams in   
  
You are beautiful Little Star  
  
Chapter one  
  
Arrival of a Prince  
  
"Lady Galadriel, the Prince of Mirkwood has arrived"  
  
"Thank you, Fellen, show him in"  
  
The strong, graceful prince strode into the room where the Lady of the woods sat in a perfect white dress, staring out of the window, quill positioned at the top of the page, for once stuck for words.  
  
"My Lady"  
  
"Legolas my child, you return, yet for how long I wonder?"  
  
"For as long as I am welcome here, most probably until I eat you out of house and home"  
  
Galadriel laughed and shook her head  
  
"oh what funny sayings you come out with dear boy! Come, sit with me and tell of Mirkwood"  
  
~***~  
  
There was a small knock at the door  
  
"enter"  
  
Haldir looked round the door and fought back a blush when he saw the Heir of Mirkwood, a familiar feeling appeared inside his stomach, which he dismissed and carried on  
  
"Lord Celeborn wishes to speak with you, Goblins are trying to sneak into Lorien"  
  
Galadriel rolled her eyes  
  
"Oooh not again, don't they realise they'll just be shot down!…Haldir, can you show Legolas his room, its across the landing from your own"  
  
"yes my Lady, anything else I can do before I go out with Oro?"  
  
"no, no that is all, go and enjoy yourself!"  
  
~***~  
  
"Here it is, you get a superb view of …trees from your window and Balcony and so on and so forth"  
  
"Thanks Hal, so where are you off to with Orophin then?"  
  
"just out, no where important, Rumil is out in Imladris, he got called out by Elrond, tis my two thousand five hundredth today, you, you can come with us if you like?"  
  
Come on, he thought say yes say yes say yes!!!!  
  
"I would like that, if you are sure I won't be intruding"  
  
"You wont be, I'll call on you in about an hour?"  
  
Legolas nodded and smiled as Haldir rushed out of the room before he went read, where on earth had that courage come from!?!  
  
~***~  
  
"So, what of Mirkwood?"  
  
"Things are much the same as always, my father has this crazy idea for a huge big hunting competition, if you talk about anything else but hunting he just looks at you and blinks"  
  
Legolas shook his head in amusement  
  
"Yes, we heard tell of this….what are you doing, Haldir  
  
Haldir was standing with his head right back, looking directly up at the sky,  
  
"w,what? Oh, I was just looking at the stars right above me, thinking about how many there must be"  
  
Haldir blushed and looked at the forest floor, concerning himself with an acorn, and Orophin laughed  
  
"Oh my dear little star!"  
  
"Little star?"  
  
Legolas mused aloud,  
  
"Yes, he is our little star, our little ray of light…. and now my brother I must away to Imladris, I am sorry, I will be gone but a week!"  
  
The tree heard the cry of the other elves going to Rivendell waiting for Orophin.  
  
"I must go dear one…and happy birthday"  
  
He added as an afterthought but all Haldir did was frown  
  
"You said you could stay tonight and were leaving in the morn"  
  
"I know, I know, but I must go, and don't pout like that, it makes you look like a three hundred year old"  
  
Haldir pouted even more as he watched Orophin run off into the forest.  
  
"Oh, well thanks a lot"  
  
Haldir mumbled, kicking a rock, mud went flying onto Legolas, splattering his light green tunic  
  
"Oh Elbereth, sorr…."  
  
But he was cut off as Legolas threw a hand full of mud at Haldir, an evil grin on his face, Haldir sank his hands into the mud and Legolas soon found himself covered head to toe.  
  
"Right, that's it!"  
  
Legolas grabbed Haldir, pulling him down to the ground.  
  
"Ai, Ai, stop it! Watch my hair!"  
  
"O.k., its not doing anything…maybe a nice mud bath will revive it…"  
  
"NO, NO!"  
  
Haldir laughed as Legolas covered his hair in mud, it was really all he could do, laugh.  
  
He looked into Legolas' eyes, brilliant green, so full of life, nothing haunting his past…and Legolas was looking strait back into Haldir's own hazel ones, which were full of sorrow and self loathing, twas strange, Legolas thought, for an elf so young to seem he had the worlds problems on his shoulders.  
  
Legolas suddenly found himself very attracted to the Lorien elf below him as he leaned to lightly kiss Haldir on the lips, he didn't want to shock or scare his young friend but Haldir put his hands to the back of Legolas' head and pulled him down to his lips once more.  
  
"Hald…!"  
  
The only reason the two broke apart was because of the small vital thing called oxygen.  
  
Haldir had replaced the sorrow in his eyes with love.  
  
"I love you Legolas Greenleaf, with all my heart"  
  
"Oh Guardian of Lorien, do not give your heart so freely, less to someone who dose not deserve it"  
  
He helped Haldir to his feet, the position they had been lying in was all to temping for him, and walked Haldir back to his bedroom.  
  
Legolas paused,  
  
He knew exactly what he wanted to do…no, he could not abuse Haldirs trust like that.  
  
"Sleep tight, Haldir, and pleasant dreams"  
  
"Good night prince of Mirkwood, I shall see you in the morn my love"  
  
He bent forward to kiss Legolas again; there was no way Legolas could refuse.  
  
"And now Haldir, go to bed."  
  
~***~  
  
A dark haired figure moved round Haldir  
  
"No Rhoan, no, please, what is wrong with you?"  
  
No answer came to him as his hands were tied above his head, only a sharp blow to the face  
  
"Please, NO, please!  
  
"Shut up you little Elven slut!"  
  
"Oh gods, I am sorry, I am sorry for what ever I have done!"  
  
"Will you just shut up!"  
  
Haldir knew what was happening, he may have been young but he was no fool, he was being raped. He was losing his innocence to someone, an elf! he hardly knew and he didn't know why. He felt so ashamed, so dirty, he wanted to scrub his skin strait off and he would try to as well. The pain in his heart was unbearable and it didn't help Rhoan kept hitting him over and over again. He could taste copper in his mouth.  
  
"Oh…please…no more! What have I done to deserve this, tell me, please, and I'll never ever do it again!"  
  
"You are too pretty for your own good, my little whore!"  
  
"I am NOT a whore!"  
  
"SHUT UP SLUT!"  
  
A searing pain went through Haldirs chest as all went black 


	4. Questions Asked, Things Revealed

A/n hello you lovely peps that have stuck to reading this!!! I own squach so…DEAL WITH IT!!!! Flames will be eaten/laughed at/used to warm bed during cold winter months, here you go! the poem is mine; I am very proud of it so touch it and die!!!!  
  
The song however, is not mine, it belongs to the Moulin Rouge, but it fits well, and Haldir is making it up as he goes along  
  
AJ, to answer your Question, it was a dream as you find out  
  
Oh oh oh and age wise one hundred elf years = one year, e.g. I am one thousand years old = I am ten years old  
  
You are beautiful, Little Star  
  
Chapter three  
  
Questions asked, things revealed  
  
Haldir woke up drenched in sweat; he had never been able to remember his rape in such detail. He had remembered everything so clearly, cruel words, cold hands…..  
  
Legolas came bursting through the doors panic stricken. He had heard Haldir screaming and came through to see what was so wrong.  
  
"What is it Haldir, what is wrong? You were crying out in your sleep, tell me!  
  
"If I told you Legolas, you would be so disgusted you would never talk to me again."  
  
Legolas caught the self-loathing in Haldirs voice and the shame in his eyes before Haldir turned away.  
  
"Oh, Haldir, what has happened to you to make you feel this way?"  
  
Haldir said nothing, but silver tears started streaming down his face, and Legolas saw them.  
  
He was shocked; he knew that elves could only cry at a deep, deep hurt. He himself had never cried, and had only seen one other elf do so. His father; on hearing of his wife's death.  
  
Haldir had sat up, his head turned away from Legolas, as he felt him sit on the bed beside him, he was surprised when he felt two arms were put about him as he was pulled into a reassuring embrace.  
  
Legolas held the little elf in his arms and brushed the tears off Haldir's face.  
  
"What has happened to you?"  
  
Haldir just looked at him, but his eyes said it all, "Please don't make me tell you Legolas, please, don't make me tell you."  
  
"Haldir…"  
  
"I was, I was raped,"  
  
A small shaky whisper came out of Haldir,  
  
"Over a thousand years ago."  
  
"Oh…. Haldir…. oh my poor, poor baby…"  
  
Haldir broke into sobs, body shaking sobs. He half expected Legolas to leave.  
  
"Why have you not told a soul, why?"  
  
"Because I am ashamed. I m ashamed and disgusted at myself, and it's all my fault, I deserved it!"  
  
Why would Haldir feel like that? No one deserved that!  
  
"No, no Haldir, never believe anything like that is your fault. Never. You have nothing to be ashamed or disgusted about. Do you hear me?"  
  
Legolas could not believe he was hearing this, he would not wish this on his worst enemy, never mind sweet, shy Haldir. Maybe he could be a bit arrogant, but he knew elves that were much worse.  
  
"Maybe that is true, but I can't even look at myself in a mirror anymore, I am ugly and horrible and there is nothing I can do to get that out of my head."  
  
Legolas looked at the pale, perfect face of Haldir, by Elbereth he was beautiful, even for an elf, his hair was like Galadriel's, golden as the sun, yet with silver of the moon and stars trapped in it.  
  
"You are beautiful little star."  
  
Haldir sobbed into Legolas' chest, lots of things had been revealed that night, and those things would not leave this room.  
  
"Stay with me."  
  
Legolas almost managed to smile.  
  
"Yes, I will be here Haldir, try to sleep little one, and I promise, things will look brighter in the morning."  
  
~***~  
  
"Haldir, Haldir love, wake up dear, come on!"  
  
"Nnnnnoooooo!"  
  
"Come on, it's morning now!"  
  
"Go awaaay!"  
  
"Haldir, you are lying on my arm, I think I may lose feeling in it."  
  
"Oh; sorry."  
  
Haldir rolled onto his side. Legolas gave him a sad smile.  
  
"I do not need your pity Legolas."  
  
"No, and I do not give it to you, but you do need me, even as just someone to talk to"  
  
Haldir frowned, he had not told ant one how he felt for over one thousand years, he wasn't going to let his feelings be dragged through the mud again.  
  
"Help me to understand Haldir, please, I want to help you"  
  
"Do you thing I am just a child? That I need protection? Because I'm not a child Legolas, I stopped being a child one millennium and a half years ago, way before my time"  
  
"Please…"  
  
Haldir closed his eyes, he felt that he could not refuse Legolas anything; he just didn't want to bring up memories that were long buried.  
  
"Just stop if it hurts too much"  
  
"It couldn't possibly hurt anymore than it all ready does…"  
  
Haldir went to his desk and took out a small box from one of the drawers.  
  
It was not well kept, and the silver paint was flaking off.  
  
Haldir took out bits of parchment, letters mostly, until he took out a bit of wood that was as wide as the box but as thin as paper.  
  
A secret compartment.  
  
He took out a piece of parchment and walked over to Legolas.  
  
As he handed it over he said  
  
"I wrote this shortly after it happened"  
  
As Legolas read Haldir recited it in a whisper;  
  
Silver blood, silver tears,  
  
Watch them flow, my greatest fears.  
  
Silver tears my eyes did flood,  
  
As I saw my sliver blood.  
  
Darkest red, deepest blue,  
  
Yet both had the silver through.  
  
Silver tears mixed silver blood,  
  
All my hopes dragged through the mud.  
  
Watch them flow, my greatest fears,  
  
Silver blood, silver tears.  
  
Legolas looked up at Haldir, that was deep, dark stuff, and Legolas didn't like it, if that was hoe Haldir felt all the time, it was a wonder he wasn't dead.  
  
"What age were you Haldir?"  
  
"It was morning time, the morning of my one thousand four hundredth and ninety second in fact"  
  
Legolas frowned, that was sick, that was really, really sick, Haldir had been nought but a child!  
  
Damn that…that…  
  
"What species?"  
  
"Is that really important, I wont tell you who it was"?  
  
"What species?"  
  
"An elf…a Mirkwood elf I think…"  
  
So, an elf had done it, if there had been ant justice in this cold world it would have been mortal…from Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas looked down at the paper again,  
  
"Silver blood…"  
  
Haldir unbuttoned the first two buttons on his Knee length shirt and showed Legolas a thin red scar, that ran from the his neck to the right side of his left nipple, maybe a couple of inches away.  
  
"He did that?"  
  
"A constant reminder"  
  
"Why has it not healed?"  
  
"I do not know, perhaps I will not let it heal…"  
  
Poor Haldir, Legolas thought, if he won't let it heal… poor little Haldir  
  
"I remember when you were just young, you were so chatty and lively, full of life, constantly playing tricks on the older elves, even me once, I was stuck in that badgers set for hours"  
  
Legolas smiled, he still didn't know how Haldir had managed that  
  
"Then when I came back with the fellowship you were so quiet, shy…you've locked everyone out, and it's killing your brothers…"  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I have heard them speak"  
  
Haldir sighed, why did everyone think they knew best for him, he was the oldest of all his siblings, why did they feel they had to baby him, he wasn't that pitiful was he?  
  
"How can I be true to them when I cannot be true to myself"  
  
Legolas felt so…so, he couldn't explain how he felt, but what had been done to Haldir, was so unfair and cruel, elves like him should never feel sad, not so sad they where brought to tears.  
  
Haldir was such a beautiful creature, he may look arrogant and ready to take on anything with his Uniform and bow strapped to his back, and so wise and grown up at Celeborn and Galadriel's side but right now the elf that sat at the edge of his bed in just a shirt looked like a little forlorn boy, a poor innocent little forlorn boy. Legolas realised he must be one of a select few who had ever seen Haldir like this, and his arrogance was just a way to cover up for his insecurity.  
  
Haldir looked up at Legolas with his big hazel eyes.  
  
Legolas loved those eyes, they were like little stars, a little star in each one, but they weren't quite there anymore, stars that had faded away and left a shadow.  
  
Haldir blushed  
  
"Legolas…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to get dressed"  
  
"Wha…? Oh! right, sorry, I'll see you later then?"  
  
"Later"  
  
Haldir said as he shut the door,  
  
"Later…"  
  
~***~  
  
Legolas threw himself onto his bed face first screaming into the pillows in frustration.  
  
How could this be happening, he was falling in love! This wasn't supposed to happen! He was never ever going to fall in love, because you end up getting hurt, or worse, dead, he had seen what grief could do to elves, his father…  
  
But Haldir was so beautiful, in both body and soul, so sweet and innocent, gods, he wanted Haldir so bad.  
  
If he was truly in love , Legolas would have to give up the throne to Curonlas and he would not be happy, oh Elbereth, this was so hard, he could try to avoid it, avoid Haldir, avoid Lorien if needs be, but it was to late, he was already addicted to him, to the ground he walked on, to the air he breathed!  
  
The prince of Mirkwood howled into his pillows and had bitter thoughts.  
  
~***~  
  
Haldir buttoned up a new shirt, singing to himself, he could not remember when he had last been so happy  
  
"never knew I could feel like this,  
  
like I've never seen the sky before"  
  
Sure, Legolas had not spoken of love to him, but Haldir had slept in his arms night and Legolas had kissed him  
  
"want to vanish inside your kiss,  
  
every day I love you more and more"  
  
By Elbereth, to hear Legolas say I love you, would be the biggest thrill of his life, and he would give Legolas everything he had to be in his arms again.  
  
1 "Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
  
telling me to give you everything"  
  
He knew he would always love Legolas, through summer winter….for Centuries, for Eternity.  
  
"seasons may change, winter to spring  
  
but I'll love you until the end of time"  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what do you think, sorry it took so long, but I locked myself out of the House (go on laugh, I'm to tired to care) please review, otherwise I'll stop writing and crawl away into a hole and shrivel up.  
  
That "Silver blood silver tears" poem is mine (as I've said before) and I love it to pieces because I got an "F" with that baby (that's an "A" to all ye over the pacific )in English * smiles *  
  
Gladathriel typed half this page out when I forgot how to read and write (it was scary, I swear I totally freaked and ran around in circles) so thank you Gladdie!!!  
  
And thank you reviewers, I love you all!!!!!  
  
Luv  
  
Elendor  
  
xxx 


	5. Of Pranks, Dreams and Parties

A/n hey!!!!! I own nothing but an Oxford children's dictionary, a blue pen and a big pad of paper * sniff *  
  
Lady of Legolas- I write as fast as I can but I have school and Homework * groan * and mother dearest says they must come first, sorry  
  
Nithwen- ah, my beloved poetry, and someone else likes it!  
  
Di- here's more, but you write more too!!!  
  
Princess-of-dreams- I agree, he'd only be about fourteen and three quarters! Bad Rhoan!  
  
annakias- his brother is a much worse playboy! We will met him soon, very soon if people send in Elven names coughHINTcough  
  
Pointy-eared bow twanger- Elrondo in drag…mmmmm, Elrondo NOT in drag…. not in ANYTHING (you having trench thoughts yet???)  
  
AJ- you only know things get worse coz I told you! * In sing-song voice * your not all powerful! * Bolt of lightning hits Elen * ok, maybe you are…  
  
Moley-Go Home and leave me in peace!!! Oh, you have…  
  
Gladdie- don't start a fight with Elena, she is rich and powerful  
  
Elena, YOU are the whore, not me, you ten year old brat, go to hell and stay there, you look like a frog…that's a bit cruel…ON THE FROG!!!!  
  
And thanks to all other reviewers!! You're so nice, but may I remind you that I need Elven names!!!!! Like, now!!!!  
  
Here you go, I introduce you to Orokalie and Rumenl, Kalie and Hal fight all the time, its just sibling rivalry  
  
You are beautiful Little Star  
  
Chapter four  
  
Of Pranks, Dreams and Parties  
  
"Orokalie, you are in the path of darker forces!"  
  
A very angry Haldir came in followed by a very wet, floury Legolas.  
  
Orokalie was un-braiding her sisters hair  
  
"Why, dear brother?"  
  
She said with a wicked grin  
  
"Don't dear brother me! Rumil and Oro have been gone but a day, ONE day, and you already have this place in a shambles, how on earth did you manage to get him soaking wet! And then get him covered in flour?"  
  
"Soaking love? Flour? I know not of what you speak!  
  
Rumenl was shaking with silent laughter; even Legolas was smiling as Haldir worked himself into frenzy  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know!"  
  
"Listen Hal, the flour will come of, and I will dry, its o.k."  
  
"I mean what I mean, I don't know how Prince Legolas got covered in flour!"  
  
"OROKALIE, IM WARNING YOU!"  
  
"I'D watch your mouth if I were you, we have company, your Lord and Lady are over there"  
  
"Rumenl, keep out of this, I mean it…"  
  
Orokalie sighed and stood up  
  
"Oh for gods…anyone would think it was you covered in Flour!"  
  
"IT ALMOST WAS!"  
  
Galadriel looked up in amusement  
  
"Calm yourself Haldir, I am sure it was just harmless fun"  
  
"Of course, of course, but if it was me! Oh, I'd be in trouble before you could say the word!"  
  
Legolas put a floury hand over Haldirs mouth  
  
"We'll be going now"  
  
Legolas dragged Haldir out of the room.  
  
Kicking and screaming as he went, Haldir shook a fist at Orokalie.  
  
~***~  
  
Once down the corridor Legolas let go of Haldir.  
  
"Oh honestly, those two get away with murder, they just pull pranks on anyone just so…"  
  
Legolas cut him off by kissing him gently but firmly on the lips  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Seemed like the best way to shut you up"  
  
Haldir frowned, then a smile played across his lips and he began to laugh  
  
"O.k., you win this round"  
  
They walked along a bit to the woods and stopped under a blossoming Cherry tree. Haldir sat down and pulled Legolas down beside him.  
  
"What is the outside world like?"  
  
"You have never been past Lorien?"  
  
"I am a guardian of this place, and captain of the elves, I shall not ever leave this place unless my lady dose"  
  
"Captain? but you are so young!"  
  
"Maybe that is so but that dose not change the fact I am skilled in my work and most loyal of the Lady sept perhaps Celeborn"  
  
"I pray you never do see the out side world Haldir, you would not like it, Tis a cold unforgiving place, but I do wish you could see Mirkwood, tis almost as beautiful as Lorien"  
  
"I shall have to take your word for it"  
  
The two sat gazing at each other but Haldir suddenly started to laugh hysterically again.  
  
"Your still covered in flour! Your still covered in flour!"  
  
Legolas blinked  
  
"Oh…yeah…"  
  
"You better go and change, Celeborn said we are expecting Guests, didn't say who though…"  
  
~***~  
  
Two perfect beings, together in bliss  
  
"My love, please!"  
  
"Why do you cry?"  
  
"It is bliss! Pure Bliss!"  
  
"How do you feel my little one?"  
  
"FANTASTIC!"  
  
Legolas woke up with a jolt; he had not meant to fall asleep…  
  
What was the time? Mid evening any way, he had to get ready.  
  
That dream, he knew who the two elves were, though he did not want to believe it, he and Haldir had looked too perfect together, he was in love whether he liked it or not, and he had to tell Haldir…  
  
~***~  
  
"Haldir, a word?"  
  
The younger elf spun around to face the one he loved, but was a little taken aback to see how grave Legolas looked.  
  
"Can it be quick, I am needed by the Lady"  
  
"Come out side with me"  
  
Haldir followed him out, he wondered what Legolas had to tell him, it must be important or he would not look so solemn.  
  
Legolas stopped and took a deep breath and turned to face Haldir.  
  
"Haldir, I think… I think I love you."  
  
He saw Haldir look both astonishingly happy and confused at the same time, did he not know how appealing he was with that puzzled look on his face?  
  
"You know that I love you, why look so grim?"  
  
"I am a Prince of Mirkwood, you are Guardian of Lothlorien, who cannot leave, how can it work?"  
  
He felt as if his heart was screaming 'what are you doing, shut up, shut up!!!'  
  
"It could, I know it could, Legolas, you can't do this to me! You will break my heart!"  
  
Legolas saw it in Haldirs eyes, he would die if Legolas rejected him, and truth be told, so might he. They would find a way, love always found a way.  
  
"Haldir… We will make this work, or I'm a dwarf!"  
  
Haldir started laughing, or was it crying, neither could tell.  
  
~***~  
  
ARAGORN! GIMLI! ALL OF YOU!  
  
That was the first thing Legolas said as he entered the room, he couldn't believe it! The whole of the fellowship were here!  
  
"Arwen!"  
  
Legolas heard Haldir beside him say as he dropped his hand, run over to where Arwen was sitting, pick her up and twirl her around.  
  
"Haldir! Stop! Ai put me down!"  
  
"You said you'd visit, liar!"  
  
"I've been busy, what with me being Queen and all!"  
  
"That's no excuse, your majesty!"  
  
She smiled at him and stroked his face.  
  
"You grow more beautiful every time I see you, little star, my lovely one."  
  
"I think you are mistaken, you are the lovely one, and I am * not * beautiful."  
  
Legolas muttered under his breath,  
  
"You are Haldir, you are."  
  
"Legolas, long time, no see!"  
  
"Aragorn, I pray you are well, or is it Elessar now?"  
  
"You know which name it is you call me"  
  
"Alright Estel"  
  
He smiled and held out his hand to Estel in a warrior's handshake. By Elbereth the hall was full, the whole fellowship where there, he recognised Haldirs mother and father only for the small resembles to his mother, the beautiful Tintenaline, fairest in the land sept Galadriel herself, he saw none of his father Octophin in him. Rumil and Oro were there, along with Elly and Kalie, and…  
  
Thranduil  
  
"Father?"  
  
Thranduil smiled, but did not embrace his son, not being one of public affection. Legolas could only look in disbelief, his father? Here? Thranduil had not left Mirkwood since Geranium had died, Legolas' mother.  
  
"You were not expecting me, were you?"  
  
"I…. how…?  
  
Thranduil laughed, he had a lovely laugh, if only people could hear it more often…  
  
If Haldir was not like his father then Legolas and Thranduil were Identical.  
  
The old king had not aged a day since his two thousands and it appeared that Legolas would be just as lucky, you could only tell them apart by their eyes, while Thranduil had perfect sky blue eyes Legolas' own were bright green from his mother.  
  
"Do not worry child, I merely thought to myself 'Thranduil, it is time for a change, go out and meet new people, see new sights, so I did"  
  
Legolas nodded, then was mobbed by the Hobbits and a little one hiding at the back of Sam  
  
"Is she yours?"  
  
"Yes, she did insist on coming sir, she talked non stop all the way here, and now she won't say a word"  
  
Legolas liked children, he defiantly liked Hobbit children, they were so small!  
  
"Hello there! Whets your name!"  
  
The young hobbit blushed embarrassed at being addressed by the stunningly beautiful elf  
  
"D, D, D, Daisy sir"  
  
Legolas smiled, she was cute.  
  
He looked over to where Haldir was speaking to Elly about something.  
  
He noticed how Haldir always tucked his hair behind his ears after he laughed, and how absolutely adorable he was!"  
  
~***~  
  
"umm, Haldir, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Hey Rumenl, what is it?"  
  
"Haldir watched his sister move uncomfortably from foot to foot and bit her lip.  
  
"O.k., what's wrong, its not another flour plot because if it is…"  
  
"Its not…I, I think I'm in love with Malathenel…"  
  
"Malathenel?"  
  
He knew Malathenel all right, he was teaching him archery, and the task was proving impossible.  
  
"Yes, and, and I don't know what to do, I'm ugly and boring and.…"  
  
Haldir threw his head back and laughed, he looked back at his sister and tucked his hair behind his ears.  
  
"You…ugly…never! Oh dear girl! You are so beautiful, I am surprised that the boy in question hasn't already over to speak to you, he's been staring at you all night."  
  
"Really, is he looking at me now? Is my hair okay!  
  
"You look fine, trust me."  
  
Haldir let his eyes wonder over to where Legolas was standing for not the first time that night, he could not believe that the stunning blonde elf with the piercing green eyes had confessed his love just earlier that day.  
  
"You love him, don't you Haldir."  
  
"Wha…"  
  
"You love him and he loves you, he loves you, I can see it in his eyes. Do you love him back?"  
  
"With all my heart do I love him back, he is worth to me all the stars in the sky."  
  
Rumenl was shocked; she knew how much Haldir worshipped the night sky, twas partly why he was known as Little Star.  
  
"Go to him, brother, I am ready to speak with Malathenel."  
  
"I will, good luck anyway, not that you need it love."  
  
~***~  
  
"You've got a nice one there, Legolas."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Haldir, he's hardly been able to take his eyes off of you."  
  
"Aragorn… I love him."  
  
"No… really."  
  
Aragorn was smiling  
  
"How far have you gone with him?"  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Nothing yet, but that is not what troubles me, I worry of what my father will say, I have to denounce the throne if I am to be with him."  
  
"I am sure he your father will not mind to much if it is what makes you happy"  
  
Legolas looked at Estel as if to say 'have you gone mad'  
  
"I do not know much of Elven love Legolas, for I am filled with human emotion, but elves do not frown upon single sex relationships, in fact many elves are turning to it"  
  
"He won't mind that, I have had both male and female"  
  
"A little to much information…"  
  
Legolas ignored him and carried on  
  
"But I've never been in love like this before2  
  
"Then go to him my friend"  
  
~***~  
  
"All my family know!"  
  
"So do all my friends…"  
  
"Tell Thranduil before someone else dose"  
  
I know, I know, just, give me time"  
  
Haldir looked down at Legolas' hands, they were systematically shredding a piece of parchment he had been writing on a minuet ago.  
  
He took on of them in his own.  
  
"You'll be wanting that love"  
  
Legolas looked at the writing  
  
"Ai, my letter to Curonlas!"  
  
Haldir smiled at his silly love,  
  
"Why are you writing to him?"  
  
"I want to know why he didn't come with my father"  
  
"Oh…should he have?"  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
Legolas squeezed Haldirs hand, he loved him, he truly did  
  
"I'm going to tell him"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now"  
  
"But…now?"  
  
"Yes, now"  
  
Haldir wondered vaguely what Legolas was going to say to Thranduil, he couldn't just wander up and say 'hey I've fallen in love with a guy, and I don't want to be King anymore, is that a problem???  
  
As if he had read his mind Legolas smiled and said  
  
"I'll think of something  
  
~***~  
  
"Thranduil I have a feeling your young prince is about to tell you something of importance"  
  
"I know Celeborn, I know, your young guardian, Haldir, he has fallen in love with him, and now has going to denounce the throne, I can read him like a book…"  
  
"Haldir, in love? in his two thousand years I've never seen him look at another"  
  
"Ah, to be young and in love again"  
  
"To be young maybe, my friend, but for me love is still new"  
  
Thranduil hoped his life long friend would never have to know the pain of losing his love; it had almost killed him when he lost his wife, and he would never love another and stay true to her even in death.  
  
And now his son had fallen into the fire that love was, he had never spoken to Haldir but he seemed sweet enough, he had however seen him in battle and he was very skilled, the other Galadhrim seemed to respect him, young as he was.  
  
"Hello Father"  
  
"Legolas! Sit with me awhile and tell me what you have seen in Lorien"  
  
So Legolas sat and told, he told of the time Orophin had convinced himself he could jump the river Nimrodel and landed square in the middle, he told of the goblin attack and how the Lorien elves had put a stop to it by sun rise, he told of how wonderful the depths of the woods were.  
  
"I've been hearing a lot about a certain Haldir, have you spoken with him yet?"  
  
Celeborn gave him a meaningful look; there was no need to tease the boy  
  
"Y, yes I have spoken with him, infact we are great friends and I'd even go so far to say, what I mean…look the thing is"  
  
Thranduil laughed that wonderful laugh  
  
"Save it boy, save it, I would have to be both blind and deaf not to notice the chemistry that you two have together! You are in love child, you are in love1 and once that happens you can never break free of it"  
  
"But if I love him I must…"  
  
"Pass on your duties as king to Curonlas, and he will not be happy, his life is only concerned with women and wine"  
  
"Yes, well he is in his thousands…"  
  
"I don't remember you being half as much trouble as him, the number of elves I see that work themselves into a state that has moved onto another…"  
  
Thranduil let his smile travel up to his eyes  
  
"Come here my boy"  
  
He pulled Legolas into a hug and Emotion swelled through both. Legolas inwardly thanked Elbereth that Elves could only cry at a great hurt; otherwise his father's shoulder would be soaked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this took so long  
  
Random reader- don't be *gets hit with a conveniently handy stick until unconscious*  
  
As I was saying, sorry, I would have had it up on Friday but was locked out hose, and a little prob called school, but I write as fast as I can  
  
Random reader, from floor- shame…  
  
Elendor- WHY. WON'T. YOU. DIE!!!!  
  
*Smiles sweetly* yes, well,  
  
Dose anyone want a Prequel to this??? Anyone??? No?, shame…  
  
Any way, Elven names!!!!! Please!!!!  
  
And please review; it makes my life worth living  
  
Luv  
  
Elendor  
  
Xxx 


	6. Balconies and Wedding bells

A/n and so begins the reign of the short chapters!!!! There will be three short chapters and then the story will stop BECAUSE NO ONE WILL SEND ME NAMES!!!!  
  
Yes well, there you go…  
  
Soooo, who's for story?  
  
Random reader (lets just call him bob): well IM not wanting more  
  
Go away you  
  
Bob: make me  
  
Maybe I will…  
  
So, I own a paperclip, some cheese and a friend  
  
Gladdie: I remark that resent!  
  
Go home!  
  
I own Aleathea, she is my creation, in my crazy world her name means "she who wanders freely" as you find out that is quite appropriate for her, she has really short hair, sort of bobbed, and crystal blue eyes, she is NOT a Mary-sue!!! No, no, no, no, no,  
  
Here you go * cough * send me Elven names *cough *  
  
You are beautiful Little Star  
  
Chapter five  
  
Balconies and wedding bells  
  
Haldir and Legolas walked through the corridor hand in hand, he had meet Thranduil and Legolas' father seemed to like him.  
  
On the way back they bumped into a group of elves coming back from patrol and Legolas wavered, not knowing if Haldir wanted anyone else to know but Haldir just held on tighter,  
  
"I want everyone to know Legolas, I want them all to say 'that's Legolas' boy'  
  
They got along to their bedrooms  
  
"You want to come in with me?"  
  
Legolas saw the apprehension in Haldirs eyes  
  
"We don't have to do anything, little star, I just want you beside me"  
  
Haldir nodded as Legolas led him in, Haldir went over to the open window that led onto the balcony. He went out to look at the stars as Legolas went to the bathroom.  
  
"Well stars, you were right, I have found love, though a couple of weeks ago I didn't believe you. Do you believe he loves me? I think he loves me; he's given up the throne for me. It's so hard for me to trust anyone, not after…"  
  
Haldir looked directly up at the two stars he had been born under, Elbereth and Earendil, twas an unusual combination that only he alone had been blessed with. It was a gift, for he alone could talk to the stars and hear their sweet songs and promises. They seemed even to talk to him now.  
  
"Believe in him Little Star, he will not hurt you."  
  
Haldir sighed, never a straight answer did he get from no one…  
  
He felt two hands go round his waist  
  
"Hey"  
  
Haldir turned round to face his beloved. Legolas nuzzled at Haldir's neck, kissing and whispering sweet things into his ear.  
  
Orophin looked up at the two on the balcony, it was about time, and his brother deserves some happiness.  
  
"What ails you Orophin?"  
  
Aleathea cooed softly, putting her hands up to his face.  
  
"Nothing love."  
  
Orophin had been planning to ask the beautiful warrior to marry him for ages, but somehow that pesky ring had got in the way.  
  
Aleathea's short blonde hair was blowing in the wind. Who was he kidding, they may be lovers but they had never proclaimed love and Aleathea was a free spirit, she wouldn't want to be tied down.  
  
Aleathea swung round to sit on Orophin's lap.  
  
"There is something wrong. I am no fool Oro', do not take me for one."  
  
"But what I ask of you may change everything."  
  
"Ask of it Oro', and we will see."  
  
"Aleathea, would you do me the honour of, of having your hand in marriage."  
  
She gave him a slightly disappointed look.  
  
"Oh Oro'…."  
  
He closed his eyes, it was as he feared.  
  
"Oh Oro'… you know that I can't deny you anything."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't ever say no to you, you know that."  
  
She was smiling, Aleathea had one of those smiles that lit up the whole room.  
  
"Aley, you just made me the happiest elf in the world."  
  
~***~  
  
But there was another elf in the realm of Lorien who felt just as happy. Haldir rested his head on Legolas' chest, he couldn't have been more comfortable or content.  
  
He listened to Legolas breathing, he had fallen into sleep.  
  
"By Elbereth, I love you Legolas."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So very short, Soooo, review!!!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Gladathriel because she typed most if not all of it out, Luv ya Glads!!!!  
  
Gladathriel: perv…  
  
So, yes, ELVEN NAMES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OR I WILL PUT IN ELENDOR AND GLADATHRIEL AS NAMES AND IT WILL TURN INTO A MARY-SUE, DO YOU WANT THAT, HUH HUH, DO YOU!!!!  
  
Luv  
  
Elendor  
  
Xxx  
  
(And Gladdie!) 


	7. Family, Friends and Food Fights

A/n hey peeps  
  
*A deadly silence begins *  
  
Bob: So, you think people like you enough to make you write another chapter eh?  
  
I never said anything!!! Why?!  
  
B: You know what I mean  
  
Go away bob, why do you even exist!  
  
B: if that's how you feel, then I will, anyone want my job?  
  
Fred: I do, what do you have to do?  
  
B: you have to make fun of Elendor's story and…wait; you're not cool enough  
  
F: huh? * Looks down at baggy jeans and offspring tee * but Elen wears stuff like this…  
  
B: exactly.  
  
Sorry bout that I'm a schizophrenic (terrifying, eh?)  
  
So here you go, enjoy  
  
The cheek of Bob to say my clothes aren't cool, there is nothing wrong with Baggies…or long white dresses for that matter…  
  
This is a little weird as I was High on sour skittles as I wrote it; I call Rumil a crazy chicken elf, which gives you a fair Idea  
  
You are Beautiful, Little Star  
  
Chapter five  
  
Family, Friends and Food fights  
  
"Oh my son, I am so pleased for you!"  
  
Orophin had announced his engagement to Aleathea.  
  
"Everyone seems to be in love 'sept me."  
  
Rumenl said glumly, head in hands.  
  
"Ugg, you don't want to be THEM, all out of it, 'oh what a wonderful day it is, look darling, the rain just washed that small child down a drain, and the lightning has killed about five people, every thing is just perfect when I'm with you!' and as for Haldir and Prince Legolas! They can't keep their hands off each other! It is so embarrassing, older brothers shouldn't act like that!"  
  
"Oh you wouldn't understand!"  
  
"Come on, I've got a plan to do with the love birds, lets just say melted cheese is involved…"  
  
Orokalie grabbed her sisters hand and dragged her out of the door, just as the two they had been plotting about came in  
  
"Hello, what are you two up to?"  
  
"Nothing dear brother, nothing"  
  
They skidded out into the hall, Haldir turned nervously to Legolas  
  
"Since when have I been her 'dear brother'?"  
  
"YOU TWO, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT, OROS GETTING MARRIED"  
  
Rumil was jumping up and down, doing what looked like an insane spiritual dance  
  
Haldir looked up from where he was standing with interest  
  
"Oh yeah, with who?"  
  
"Aleathea"  
  
Haldir almost chocked on the bit of orange Legolas was feeding him  
  
"WHAT, how on earth did you manage that?"  
  
"I love her"  
  
Rumil looked sceptically at Oro  
  
"Really? You think?"  
  
"Shut up Rumil, you crazy dancing chicken…I asked her last night, and she said yes"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Well you could sound a little more interested"  
  
"Sorry brother, its just that, well, she doesn't really stay around for long does she? I mean, she disappears for years and then turns up for no apparent reason, I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all.  
  
"I wont be…"  
  
"When's the wedding?"  
  
"Uhh, I'll get back to you on that one"  
  
Rumil was still jumping around  
  
"Oh for the love of Elbereth…will you calm down you crazy chicken Elf!"  
  
"I cant!"  
  
Haldir launched a grape at him to get him to stop jumping, unfortunately his plan backfired  
  
Legolas smiled to himself, here where three of Loriens fiercest, deadliest Guardians having a food fight, their usually composed faces smeared with, well, with goo to put it lightly, It was quite funny to think that these three loud, childish elves would be as silent and deadly as cats tonight when they were out on patrol.  
  
There were lots of sides to the Elves he had discovered;  
  
Strong, arrogant brave Haldir was sweet, kind and innocent,  
  
Sensible, mature Rumil was actually an insane dancing chicken,  
  
Quick thinking, cold Orophin was loving and carefree,  
  
Orokalie, the strong-headed warrior was full of mischeif and always plotting,  
  
And the quiet little maiden Rumenl was understanding and caring, but stubborn with it.  
  
Yes there were so many sides to the Lorien elves, many, many sides.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AAGGGGGGG, I hate it!!!!  
  
In the next chapter there is mentioned incest but it's only mentioned a little  
  
Soooo, please review, please but if its Elena reading this, don't bother, instead, go dip your head in acid (my cuz, anyone else who is called Elena, feel free to review)  
  
Gladdie!!!! Forgive me!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! 


	8. The Stars Return

A/n cringe bad chapter over load, dose anyone even read this crap???Probably not  
  
Bob: damn right!  
  
You still here?  
  
B: I'm always here Elen, you aint got no escape BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Well….that says it all really…..anyone else confused?  
  
Fred: I am…  
  
There there Fred, I love you, that's all you need to know  
  
F: *grin*  
  
So, Haldir and best friend (Arwen) have a heart to heart, awww, mentions Incest, if no like, do not read, Ka?  
  
You are Beautiful, Little Star  
  
Chapter seven  
  
The Stars Return  
  
"What ails you, Arwen Evenstar?"  
  
Arwen looked up to where her best friend was walking on the thin balcony wall  
  
"Nothing ails me, my wonderful friend, but you will fall to your death if you do not stop that"  
  
Haldir pretended to look alarmed as he sat on the bench beside her  
  
"What of your brothers?"  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir? They are fine, father has finally accepted their relationship"  
  
It was well known that the twins had feelings for each other that went beyond brotherly love.  
  
"I am glad for them, they have not found it easy to be accepted."  
  
For elves there was no such thing as 'unnatural' love, but what the twins had done was not heard of before them, and some did not understand, but elves do not judge, for it is not in their nature and Arwen and their friends had been happy for the two, for they knew they had been struggling over their feelings for each other for almost three thousand years.  
  
"And what of you, Haldir, what of your pairing with the prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
Haldir smiled a little, a faint blush rose at his cheeks,  
  
"I think I love him, and, I'm pretty sure he loves me too"  
  
"Pretty sure? HALDIR! He worships the ground you walk on!"  
  
There was a definite pink tinge now.  
  
"Arwen don't…any way, I, I think he might be the one I loose my…"  
  
Arwen knew what he was going to say even if he couldn't say it strait out, she however did not know that he had been raped, only that something really bad had happened, she had tried and tried to get him to tell her what happened but he never did.  
  
Haldir still considered himself a virgin even after all that monster had put him through, because Legolas was his first relationship. He hadn't been able to be attracted to anyone because he had been too disgusted and ashamed with his self.  
  
Arwen looked deeply into Haldirs eyes, and she realised with a jolt that the little lights that had vanished from his eyes in his late childhood had returned to his eyes  
  
"The stars have returned my friend, dear little star is back"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AHHHH! They just get worse and worse…annakas, this chapter is for you, coz you are cool, so there….  
  
Gladathriel, I love you, I will never eggynore you again, please come back to me!!!!!  
  
In the next chapter Haldir gives his love to Legolas (don't you just love that way of saying things? ah, I'm such a romantic* sniff *)  
  
Leggy lulu aint a virgin though…. the chapter will be quite short and then I will be disappearing for awhile to do the long chapters that I need the names for, the prequel and a joint fic with someone you all know and love…  
  
Elendor the crazy spiritual Chicken  
  
Xxx  
  
P.S drama school tomorrow, fun, fun, fun, fun… 


	9. To Give My Love

A/n hello peps! I own squat, so don't sue all you will get is a hefty bill from your lawyer, I'm trying to get forty reviews, so please do review, I will be forever grateful! but first, some advertising…  
  
I have a co-fic with AJ Matthews, it is called "Unconditional Love", please read and review, her chapters will be good even if mine are not  
  
I have a humour fic as well (!) called "This ones for you Gladdie…" it is a story dedicated to her because I went all weird on her on Friday and that is my weird twisted way of saying sorry, Its sort of a parody, instead of the one Ring it is the one Charm Bracelet  
  
Bob: what ever you are on I want some…  
  
Scary invisible type boy…  
  
Here you go, the long awaited (HA) chapter in which our little Haldir gives his innocence to Legolas…. think I'm gonna cry…  
  
You are beautiful, Little Star  
  
Chapter eight  
  
To give my Love  
  
"Are you sure, are you sure you are ready for this?"  
  
"Yes I am sure Legolas"  
  
Legolas brushed a loving hand over Haldirs face  
  
"I don't want to hurt you my little one…"  
  
"I am not made of Glass, Legolas"  
  
Legolas pulled Haldirs tunic over his head then started to unbutton his shirt, Haldir did the same to him, he reached up and his mouth met Legolas' he felt Legolas' hand enter his leggings and he moaned into his lovers mouth.  
  
Legolas unfastened his little star's Leggings and pulled them of, Haldir suddenly felt very vulnerable, if Legolas laughed at him now he would surely die of embarrassment, he felt Legolas' eyes roam over his body, he was not used to this…  
  
"I was right," Legolas said as he put a hand on Haldirs thigh, " you are completely perfect, in every single way…"  
  
"So are you…"  
  
Legolas put his other hand in Haldirs hair, brushing his thumb over the young elf's ear  
  
"Are you ready love?"  
  
Haldir could only manage a shaky nod as Legolas positioned himself over him  
  
"Please Haldir, don't be tense love, it will only make it worse, please relax for me my darling"  
  
Haldir tried to calm himself down as Legolas prepared him, why was he being so jumpy; he mentally scolded himself for being a little fool.  
  
"I love you"  
  
He managed to get out as he clutched onto Legolas' back, biting his lower lip, desperately trying not to cry out  
  
"As I love you"  
  
Haldir whimpered quietly, it hurt so badly! But yet…but yet, it was wonderful!  
  
He and Legolas as one, his first time was bound to hurt, but it would get better he promised himself, it would get better.  
  
He cried out before he could help himself and Legolas frowned in concern, Haldir seemed so young right now, like someone you wanted to protect, not give pain to!  
  
Legolas wanted to stop, Haldir looked close to tears, but he knew that it had to be nice and slow, for his young lovers sake if not for him.  
  
To his surprise Haldirs little whimpers soon turned to moans of pleasure.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Legolas' eyes meet Haldir's and he was surprised to see so much desire and love in them  
  
"Love, oh my love!"  
  
"Why do you cry, my darling?"  
  
Haldir reached up to Legolas' face  
  
"I'm in bliss pure bliss!"  
  
"I love you Haldir, I will always love you"  
  
"And I you, I love you"  
  
Haldirs eyes flickered upwards as he was spent, Legolas quickly followed. Haldir lay under him, trying to catch his breath, Legolas was obviously some sort of gift sent by a higher force, no one else could possibly make him feel like this.  
  
"Is it always like this?"  
  
"Nay love, it gets better"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n awwwww, the cuteness of those two! Please review!  
  
Elen  
  
Xxx 


	10. Golden Leaves, Green Leaves

A/n Hey peps, writing this in my bed, hot chocolate beside me, radio blaring Travis' 'flowers in the window'…lovely…  
  
No, I have not got my computer in my bed, I am writing this on paper, because mummy dearest has banned me from using the computer *boo, hiss*  
  
Bob: Yay! Go Elendor's mum!  
  
I hate you  
  
B: I know…nice chocolate tash.  
  
*Wiping face* You're right up on my list of people to hate, Elena, Rhoan, Rissan, Meron, Gyre, Gollum, Jenny Black (who looks like Gollum, Oh wait a minute, that's cruel……. ON GOLLUM!!!!!!!!), BOB!!!  
  
B: Well at least I'm last.  
  
*Hump*, anyways, I'm trying to add detail to my fic, I do try, honest, it's just that when I do, things sound like this,  
  
Haldir looked into Legolas eyes, which were as green as two very green things, with added green and greenness, but I got a thesaurus (go me!) at the weekend...  
  
Gladathriel: Here I am, typing out Elendor's story again, finding out what happens before the readers do… Hahahahahahahahahahah. I am always typing out this great story. So, back to the story………  
  
So, I've been watching AJ closely, see, in our fic.  
  
B: Do I detect a hint of advertisement?  
  
Yes, go away…in our fic…  
  
B: *cough*suck up*cough*  
  
While I just put what he feels, she puts in little-OH FUCK!!!!!! BRITNEY'S ON THE RADIO, FUCK OF YOU LITTLE SLUT! Ahem, sorry, cant stand the lass, no offence to any one who likes her, plus she is the only thing that makes me swear like that on-line (except discussing Gyre with AJ or Jenny black with Gladdie)  
  
B: isn't she back with Justin?  
  
I DON'T CARE! So, as I was saying before I so rudely interrupted myself, AJ puts in little details, and that's what makes her the best, isn't it?  
  
Finally, the story, Gee that was a long A/n  
  
You are beautiful Little Star  
  
Chapter nine  
  
Golden leaves, Green leaves  
  
Dappled sunlight from the trees out side the window shone through onto two young lovers who lay in twined with each other, sound asleep.  
  
The birds outside seemed to know not to wake them, as they sang quietly to themselves.  
  
Galadriel knocked quietly on the door, and wondered what Haldir would have to say about her news, when no answer came to her she opened the door slightly.  
  
The scene that she took in touched her heart;  
  
Legolas lay on his back, one hand behind his head one in Haldir's hair, who was lying almost on top of him, hands round Legolas' middle, legs wrapped around one of Legolas'. Both had contented little smiles on their face's, it was clear however that Legolas was only dozing, as his eyes were shut.  
  
Galadriel privately thanked Elbereth that the sheets loosely draped about the Elves kept their dignity, however it did not leave much to the imagination.  
  
Legolas changed position and muttered something that almost made Galadriel's cheeks turn pink.  
  
She coughed slightly and Haldir blinked, his sight coming back to clear vision.  
  
"My lady?" Haldir furiously blushed, turning a curios shade of Fuchsia.  
  
Galadriel smiled as he tried in vain to cover himself and Legolas, who finally managed to get his eyes open.  
  
Hello my Little Star, my, aren't we a lovely crimson colour this morning…"  
  
Haldir nodded over to where Galadriel was standing at the door, and Legolas turned a similar shade himself.  
  
"Good morning my wise guardian and respectable prince, what a muddle you have got yourselves in"  
  
She watched them as they got, if possible, redder.  
  
"Haldir, love, I have come to tell you to pack, we are leaving for Mirkwood this afternoon, you and your brothers are to represent Lorien in King Thranduil's hunting competition"  
  
Haldir couldn't speak, he was in shock, but it didn't last long, both Galadriel and Legolas laughed as Haldir suddenly became like an exited child, his eyes lit up as he looked from one to the other  
  
"Really? Me? Mirkwood!" he said, trying not to jump out of his bed, he looked at Legolas as a thought struck him," your coming too, aren't you?"  
  
Legolas gave him a sceptical look," no, I am staying here as the one that I love and adore goes away to my home land, of course I'm coming, just try and stop me!"  
  
Haldir didn't know what was making him happier, the fact that he was going to Mirkwood or the fact that Legolas had just said he loved him right in frount of the lady.  
  
"Haldir, while we are travelling to Mirkwood I would appreciate it if you wore your Lorien uniform, when we get there you can wear anything you like  
  
2  
  
Haldir nodded, Galadriel turned to go out of the room and called over her shoulder  
  
"Oh, and Haldir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Are you sure you will be able to ride your horse?"  
  
She left him to work it out, and, by the embarrassed sounding scream that followed her as she walked away from them, he had.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? Any better that the last few chapters?  
  
B: no  
  
If you don't have anything nice to say, don't speak at all, so, I hope I didn't use any words to often…next chapter will be longer, I promise  
  
B:….  
  
???Anyways, things will probably begin to flow better now  
  
B:….  
  
? *Shrug* I must thank Vakha tarien for Emailing me *tones* of names, that will be used in the next Chapter, and the chapters *will* be longer  
  
B:…  
  
What *are* you doing  
  
B: I'm not saying any thing  
  
I give up  
  
Luv, peace and sour skittles,  
  
Elendor  
  
Xxx  
  
P.S forty reviews, yessss!!!! 


	11. Sights to See

A/n O.K this A/n will not be as long as the last one, but I *have* to tell you this, the parental crap that my mother has on this thing (for some unknown reason) will not let me read my own chapter! How brilliant is that! I think it might be because I used the F word against Britters, honestly, let her read NC~17's, but nooooo, don't let her read her own story THAT SHE WROTE!  
  
Someone wanted to know what my age was, its 1389, work that out using my Elven age scale (chapter…?)  
  
Fred: I'm 600 next week *beams*  
  
(Isn't he sweet!)  
  
Bob: I'm 2000, so there  
  
Yes I know Haldir has been out of Lorien before, do not take me for a fool you tolkienists out there, but I did say this was slightly AU.  
  
The sketching book that Legolas…. sketches in…is mine, it's a brill little thing, in it I have drawn Kirin and Sellen.Doing nothing, especially not in a bed…heh heh heh (don't kill me AJ) the one mentioned in this chapter, and one of Leggy and Hally kissing. I don't know if they have charcoal in Middle earth…they do now. I cant however, draw as good as Legolas…oh well…  
  
And sorry about the Celeborn Galadriel thing, its just they're always so unloving towards each other in most fics (not all so don't start flaming me, they will be eaten ARE YOU LISTENING ELENA!) so I had to put that in, want to know what I'm on about, THEN READ ON!!!  
  
  
  
You are beautiful, Little Star  
  
Chapter ten  
  
Sights to see  
  
  
  
Haldir pulled on his silvery grey leggings as Legolas lay on the bed grinning at him.  
  
"What?" he muttered irritably as he buttoned up a charcoal coloured shirt.  
  
"Will you be able to ride a horse?"  
  
Haldir scowled but Legolas continued to smirk.  
  
"If you do not stop that, Son of Thranduil, I will come over there and wipe that silly smile off your face"  
  
"Oh, and how would one do that?"  
  
Haldir made his way over to Legolas leisurely and bent down  
  
"Like this"  
  
He put his lips to Legolas' and explored his lover's mouth, by Elbereth; Legolas obviously was a gift to him from the stars.  
  
"Haldir?"  
  
"What, my hansom prince" Haldir was feeling a little light headed from the kiss  
  
"I was just wondering, why you told me everything that happened to you so soon, when you hardly even knew me"  
  
Haldir smiled at him, and took Legolas' hands in his. "I don't know, twas strange, I had kept it in so long, and then, then it all spilled out, I guess I trust you… and why, my prince who said he'd never love another, did you admit to loving me, when you hardly knew me?"  
  
Legolas also wondered about that sometimes, why had he fallen for Haldir like that, when he had sworn, after seeing his father's grief, to never love another, in Mirkwood he was well known as a heart-breaker, well, in a sense, silly little boys and girls that got foolish crushes on him, but there was others like him as well, just looking for a good time and no talk of relationships.  
  
But Haldir had changed everything, his hazel angel, and that's what he was, an angel, sent from above to show him love, he had shown him that last night  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
Haldir stood up again and pulled on his tunic then took a brush through his silver blonde hair, putting it back in a half pony. He slipped on a pair of knee high boots and slung his quiver over his back.  
  
"Are you planning to get up at any point today prince Legolas or are you going to Mirkwood naked?"  
  
Legolas laughed, he supposed he should get dressed.  
  
"That depends if you are willing to take off that pretty uniform"  
  
"That could be arranged"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Galadriel walked up to her husband who was sitting down doing nothing in particular, her white gown complementing his silver one, he smiled as he saw his wife approaching.  
  
"Hello my lady, you are looking as lovely as always"  
  
"And yourself, lord Celeborn"  
  
He reached out and pulled her onto his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder, keeping face in public was one thing but behind closed doors the two were as compassionate and loving as other couples, maybe more  
  
"I have something for you my sweet one"  
  
He pulled out of his pocket a little box.  
  
"You spoil me love," she said, shaking her head as she took it from him. Upon opening it she saw a beautiful necklace with elaborate designs, golden and silver leaves, and couple of finely detailed birds, it was studded with small diamonds to represent stars.  
  
"Oh darling, you have to stop doing this, I mean it!"  
  
Celeborn smiled and held her closer as she turned her ice-blue eyes that shone with love and devotion to his hazel ones, the same emotions swirling in his.  
  
"I'll wear it in Mirkwood, my love"  
  
"And how lovely it will look on your beautiful neck, I do not think there is a more finer Elven maid in the world than the one I hold in my arms"  
  
She shook her head once again and put a finger to his lips.  
  
"I do not need your pretty words, lord of the Galadhrim"  
  
There was no other in the world quite like her lover she thought, just as he thought there was no other like her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haldir jumped up on his horse and gave a smug look to Galadriel, who laughed and shook her head. The weather was fine, the sky a perfect blue, not a cloud in sight, it was quite hot, but a pleasant breeze was blowing through the forest.  
  
Yes, very good Haldir, I am sorry, but surly you must have known that I was just jesting, I know that an Elf of your strict and serious nature does not partake in such activities, I presume Prince Legolas was just taking a brief walk and ended up in your bed entangled in the sheets, and with you"  
  
Haldir closed his eyes and muttered to himself "I asked for that, didn't I?" he could here Oro and Rumil killing themselves laughing and Legolas trying not to, he should of kept his head down, now he would be getting teased by his brothers all day.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and, as he suspected his brothers where almost on the floor from laughing so hard, Orophin was holding onto his sides screaming that he was going to die, and he knew why, it wasn't because of the fact Legolas had been in his bed, it was because Galadriel had walked in and caught them there.  
  
"She…. Legolas…and…in…room…you…"  
  
What it was Rumil was trying to say Haldir had no idea, but he told his horse to run and went of into the distance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haldir looked around him, all the different sights to see, and all the new smells of different forest, even the air seemed to be different. He was trying very hard not to ask 'oh, what's that?' every five minuets. Galadriel knew this so if they past anything important like an old building or river she would point it out and tell him what it was, and he was grateful to her for it.  
  
They soon stopped for a rest and Celeborn took Galadriel over to a little babbling brook and they sat in the new spring grass that was just coming through, he put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Rumil and Orophin went to have a water fight and Haldir sat down beside Legolas who was trying to get something out his pack.  
  
Haldir looked about him, over there in a tree two little birds where making a nest, little blue birds if he wasn't mistaken, in Lorien he could sit forever just watching the birds building nests, it was very relaxing, the only thing he liked watching more were the stars. And Legolas.  
  
He looked over to his lover, and was surprised to see Legolas holding a little black book and a stick of charcoal, sketching him.  
  
"What are you doing?  
  
"Sketching you"  
  
"I wish you wouldn't, I am not as lovely as some things you could, but if your trying to do a portrait of an Orc I suppose I'm the closest thing"  
  
Legolas frowned at him, why did Haldir deem himself so unworthy; he was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on!  
  
"Haldir, believe me or not but I did not fall for you for your personality alone, how ever sweet it might be. Now turn back to watch those birds"  
  
"Fine," he muttered, he did not like this, and Legolas knew that, why force him to go under this scrutiny, it wasn't like Legolas didn't know what had happened to him…and it wasn't like Haldir didn't know what he looked like ether, he caught glimpses of himself in the Nimrodel and in a mirror if he went past one, but he just, he just…didn't like what he saw.  
  
He tried to concentrate on the birds building their nest but it was hard know he knew someone was watching him. A bee was buzzing somewhere and rabbits were coming out of their hiding places that they had ran to when the Elves had first ridden up.  
  
"I'm almost done Haldir, do keep still"  
  
"I AM being still"  
  
Legolas smiled, there, he was done, he went over to Haldir to show him the drawing.  
  
He was good Haldir thought, really good, even if it was a sketch of him.  
  
"Legolas this is, brilliant, how can you draw like that?"  
  
"It just comes naturally, like my archery, and I have had thousands of years to practice"  
  
Haldir skimmed through the book, there was lots of drawings of girls, elf maids, they were all very pretty, one or two of Curonlas and a few of a male elf, lots of this elf, and, for the first time of his life Haldir felt a twang of jealousy.  
  
The elf was very hansom, not like Legolas was, but still very nice, he seemed to be some sort of warrior, very tall, he was blonde, with blue eyes, he knew this because Legolas had painted the colours in.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
Legolas took Haldir's hand  
  
"Do I detect a hint of envy in your voice? That is Megilindir, my first, and the only male Curonlas will go with, do not worry, he imposes no fret to you, and he is also my brother's best friend. It is quite sad actually, he is in love with my brother, but Curonlas does prefer females, so the poor boy stands no chance"  
  
So he was Legolas' first, and Curonlas' best friend.  
  
"How do you know that this Megilindir feels that way about him?"  
  
"He will not look at any other the same way has he looks at Curonlas, and can be rather cold towards any male that approaches him"  
  
Haldir sighed, it was terrible to love someone who did not love him back, he had thought this to be the case between Legolas and himself, but luckily that had not been the case.  
  
"Megilindir, that means bladesinger, does it not?"  
  
Haldir asked inquisitively.  
  
"Yes, and his parents named him quite appropriately, you should see him in battle, or in a temper…"  
  
Haldir looked back down at the picture, yes, he looked the sort to have a sword in the hand every waking minute.  
  
Lord Celeborn and Galadriel stood up and walked over to the two  
  
"Come on," lord Celeborn said looking down to them, "with any luck we will reach mirkwood before nightfall," he turned towards Haldirs brothers "come on you two, your absolutely soaked!"  
  
They got upon their horses and rode off, in the direction of the great forest of Mirkwood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ride elves ride!  
  
Well, its slightly bigger than the last chapter, just to warn you now, this and the next chapter are both quite cheerful, but this actually does get a lot darker, and I mean a lot.  
  
Are my writing skills improving, I am trying very hard…  
  
Please review, please?  
  
Luv peace and sour skittles  
  
Elendor  
  
Xxx  
  
P.S I used Megilindir, Vakha_tarien, look, look, look!!! Mmmmm… 


	12. Of Joy and Jealousy

A/n hey people, well, I've been offline for a long time, Lady Legolas and Princess of Mirkwood, you were right, I was knocked down by a car and that's why I've been off line for such along time, my legs in plaster and I cant walk on it for six weeks.  
  
It was really terrifying and I have this whole new look on life now so there you go. This will be the last chapter for a bit because, although I've been sent some names, they're all quite feminine so I'm waiting on some male ones. I'm also working on two other fics, one of them will surprise you quite a bit, so look out for them, I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't write a fic unless Haldirs involved in some way (unless its Elladan/Elrohir)(oh, and the secret Thrally Elrondo I'm doing for Gladdie's Bday, shhh!) because he's my fave character.  
  
Bob: ya don't say?? You only talk about him and think about him and dream about him and  
  
E: yes well that's enough Bob; we all know your just bitter because Hailie (Gladdie's inner-self, bad side, Francesca's the good side) wont go out with you  
  
B: you don't know that! I haven't asked her yet…  
  
E: yuhhuh?  
  
Fred: oh grow up, both of you, you've completely forgot how to be kind sweet considerate people, I'M GOING OUT!  
  
I don't know what trees grow in Mirkwood, sorry, so just picked random trees I can see from out my window.  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Andy who is NOT a rapist whatever Jenny Black says, seeing as he is the kindest person in the world and NOT the type to do that, and she is a fat ugly bitch and a liar at that, WHORE!!!  
  
Oh, and I just reread my story *cringe* it was so bad! Thank you for sticking to this, I solute you!  
  
You are Beautiful, Little Star  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
Of Joy and Jealousy  
  
  
  
Legolas looked over to his left, amusement shone in his eyes as he saw Haldir trying desperately to stay awake, struggling to keep his eyes open, poor little thing, he had never journeyed so far in his life, but they would soon be reaching his homelands and Haldir would sleep in the best rooms of the palace. The royal chambers.  
  
"We are almost there Haldir, please try and abstain from falling from your horse"  
  
Haldir sent him a look that would make any elf shudder "I will not fall from it unless it decides to buck, until that happens you have naught to worry about"  
  
"I bet you learned a lot about bucking last night Haldir" teased Orophin before getting the same angry look Haldir had just given Legolas "I'm just jesting Haldir, by the Valar, If looks could kill…"  
  
Soon the trees of Mirkwood began to appear and Haldir sat up strait, so did Rumil, he had never been to Mirkwood before he had only been to Imladris. Orophin looked smugly at the two of them, he had told them was 'girls' and that was it.  
  
The forest of Mirkwood was soon approaching; all the different greens of the leaves were beautiful, pine trees, oak trees, birch, willows…  
  
Soon enough they were stopped by the guards of Mirkwood that were on patrol, they where all male, if Orokalie had been there she would have been very disappointed and mutter about 'maidens rights' for about half an hour.  
  
The guards wore an emerald green tunic with a white shirt, grey-green leggings and light shoes, not boots like Haldir and his brothers wore. The elves all had quivers and the arrows had the mark of Mirkwood on them, the bows where like the ones that Legolas had carried before receiving the one he got from Galadriel. They had belts of leather with solid gold buckles and their hair was fashioned in the way Legolas wore his, two pleats at the side, one at the back.  
  
"Put your bow away friend, tis your prince come home" Legolas said to the leader of the group  
  
"Welcome back Prince Legolas, and welcome Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of the beautiful woods of Lothlorien to the great forests of Mirkwood, we here hope your stay is most pleasant and I shall show you to the palace, my friends here will take your luggage and horses If you will follow me"  
  
Legolas jumped down from his horse "if you do not stop speaking like that Alkar, I will shoot you, and I never ever miss"  
  
"I am glad to see your modesty has not left you my prince"  
  
The old friends laughed together and they were indeed old friends, Alkar was older than Legolas and he was the one that had given Legolas his first bow when Legolas had been naught but a child of one thousand and had 'lived to regret it' as the young prince became a better shot than himself.  
  
Alkar tossed flaxen coloured hair over his shoulder and put his bow and the arrow back behind his quiver and "Good to see you my friend, by the Valar, Legolas, what have you done to distress your brother so? He received a letter this morning, and when I saw him last, what a foul mood he was in" Alkar shook his head "talking about what he'd do to you when you got home"  
  
"Oh dear…the letter only arrived in the morn?"  
  
"The young elf", Alkar shook himself, "he ran into some Orcs, he's alright, we think, a bit shaky, horse slain and he has a few cuts and bruises, a broken wrists, it could have been worse"  
  
Legolas sighed, he shouldn't have sent the young elf out on his own, Dulin, he was only about Haldirs age…'oh stop it' he told himself 'Haldir is *not* young…he looks it…no he does not!'.  
  
The elf his mind was fighting over had just jumped down from his horse. Legolas held out his hand to him, little hazel eyed angel…angel? That was a term Aragorn had used that he had picked up on the fellowship. Aragorn had called Arwen one and Legolas had asked what angels where, Aragorn said they were things of great beauty, with the kindest hearts and the purest souls and they would never truly lose their innocence, no matter what they had gone through or seen. They would still be pure.  
  
That described Haldir perfectly.  
  
Alkar saw Legolas take Haldir's hand and raised an eyebrow questionably, so that was why Curonlas was so upset, the prince of Mirkwood was not the sort to hold hands with anyone. Ever. Their little playboy had fallen in love.  
  
Shame.  
  
Not that he wasn't happy for Legolas and the elf was very pretty and all but…  
  
Darn.  
  
"Come on Little Star, a bit further and I'll tuck you up in bed"  
  
Haldir shoved Legolas hard "I am no babe prince Legolas, remember that"  
  
"Of course your not a baby!" Legolas said as he steadied himself from Haldir's push, "but you are tired, so I'll tuck you up"  
  
Haldir scowled but said nothing, it *might* be quite nice to have Legolas tuck him up…  
  
The Palace of Mirkwood was very big, and inside it had beautiful tapestries expertly designed of elves that had been called by the sea or passed over to the Halls of Mandos, there was one of Luthien Tinuviel, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Almost, Haldir looked at the one most beautiful in his eyes and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Do you want to see my mother?" Legolas asked him and Haldir nodded, noticing the way Legolas' eyes had lit up when he spoke of his mother. Haldir was torn away from the group and dragged down the corridor and up some stairs so fast Haldir didn't have time to register were he was going before be was pulled into room that was so well hidden Haldir would have walked right past it.  
  
Haldir gasped, in the room was a huge portrait of a flawless Elven maid, long, deep burgundy red hair and green eyes that matched Legolas' perfectly. She had ivory white skin and lips as red as rubies.  
  
"That is Geranium, my mother", Legolas whispered, "isn't she beautiful?" it was more to himself than to Haldir "She was the kindest, sweetest thing you could ever hope to meet…"  
  
Haldir leaned back on his lover "you do not have to answer me my darling but why did she pass on my lovely one, why did she die?"  
  
Legolas inhaled deeply "when she was pregnant with Curonlas, she, she got sick, drank poison by accident. Because she was an Elf it didn't affect her too much, but then she went into labour, and, and all her strength went…and she died…"  
  
Haldir didn't really know what to say, his poor baby, to have his mother ripped away from his at such an early age, no wonder he felt he couldn't love, Legolas had told Haldir that he had been scared of commitment before him. Haldir loved this Elf.  
  
Haldir felt his eyes close and let out a small sigh without meaning it  
  
"Oh sorry love, you're tired aren't you?" without warning Legolas scoped up Haldir in his arms.  
  
"Ai Legolas, NO! Put me down NOW!" but he did not complain or struggle too much 'well, he had demolished my arrogance, snubbed out my stubbornness and taken my innocence, he may as well make me swallow my pride'  
  
Half way down the corridor Legolas looked down and laughed quietly, Haldir had fallen into the dream world of Elves and glazed Hazel eyes looked back at him, a little smile playing at the corners of his mouth "I hope your having sweet dreams my little star"  
  
As Legolas walked through the dimly lit corridor he saw another Elf coming in the opposite direction, using his keen Elven eyesight it wasn't long before he could tell who it was. His brother.  
  
'Oh Elbereth…'  
  
Curonlas' slow swaggering walk soon speeded up, and Legolas could soon see his brother's angry determined look  
  
"Well *dearest* brother, you have returned from Lorien", Curonlas looked down at the sleeping beauty in Legolas' arms, "and nor alone I see, *what* do you think your doing? You know I have no desire to be king!"  
  
"Please Curonlas, shhh!" Legolas whispered  
  
"Awww, scared I'll wake poower bay-be?" Curonlas answered sarcastically, "don't worry, I have no intention to wake small children and make them cry…"  
  
Legolas frowned and wished Haldirs hair was not covering his face; Curonlas would not be speaking of his lover like that if he could see Haldirs flawless features.  
  
"He is almost twice your age brother, do not look down on your elders, and he has done more travelling today than he's ever done in his life before, he's exhausted"  
  
"And no doubt he didn't get much sleep last night…" Curonlas smirked, "breasts over chest any day my friend"  
  
"Just wait till you see him tomorrow, and find out how sweet and caring he is, then you will know why I love him"  
  
Curonlas covered his ears in mock fear, "Ai, please, do not use the 'L' word in front of me! What has gotten into you?" he looked down and smirked, "oh, stupid question…"  
  
Legolas frowned as Curonlas walked past him brushing his shoulder on purpose, had he honestly been like that? So pig-headed and arrogant? Thank the Valar Haldir had come along.  
  
He looked down on his baby to see a little smile was spreading across his features once again and one of Haldir's hands reach out to take the front of Legolas' tunic, rubbing a thumb over the material 'you better be dreaming of me my dearest one' He thought as Haldir giggled then let out a very quiet low moan, well, at least he wasn't having his usual nightmare. He had last night. It had been terrible for Legolas, Haldir had not been screaming, but perhaps his little whimpers of defeat had been worse, his quiet pleas to be let go, to make it stop…  
  
He had almost got to the point that he wanted to shake Haldir awake, but it was very, very dangerous to wake an elf when dreaming because they can get stuck in the dream for ages, and to be awake in a nightmare could be deadly.  
  
So deep was he in his thoughts he was soon at his bedroom door.  
  
Legolas' room was painted emerald green, his four-poster by the open window, and a desk under that. He put Haldir on the bed and took of Haldirs bow and quiver and slipped his tunic over his head then carefully took his boots off his feet. He lovingly tucked Haldir up before undressing himself and climbing in beside his elf.  
  
Haldir instinctively moved towards the heat of Legolas' body and Legolas put his arms around him, it was funny, he had hated others snuggling up to him before but he loved having Haldir in his arms.  
  
"Good night Little Star, good night my angel".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everybody say awww….so, here you are, and see that little button down there that says "review" please click on that, with sixty reviews I shall be a very happy bunny….  
  
Shall try write more soon kay? Only there's a little thing coming up soon that I reeeeaaaally aint looking forward to writing, ack!  
  
So I've got stories in the making, look out for them, please….  
  
Bob: I'M GOING OUT WITH THE FANTASTIC, SEXY GORGEOUS GIRL CALLED HAILIE! YESSSS! I CANT EVEN BE MEAN TO ELLY!!! HA HA!!!!  
  
E: well *that's* terrifying…  
  
Luv peace and sour skittles  
  
Elendor and bob and Fred who's eating muffins  
  
Fred: *waves*  
  
E: I love you Fred, sozy for being mean *sniff*  
  
F: *through mouth full of muffin* sokay! 


	13. A Rude Awakening

A/N: *singing* I have writers block, I'm hating it oh so much, la la la…lalalala! Here you go my friends, another chapter for you, laladolala la la la la!!!!!   
Bob: Elen's gone mad.   
Fred: maybe we can sneak away without being noticed.   
E: LAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! 

**************   
A Rude Awakening   
************** 

It was Haldir who was first to wake the next morning, and what a morning it was! 

Haldir was almost blinded, as his eyes became focused once more, by the sunlight in the room. He looked around in wonder - this was not the room he had fallen asleep in, or at least he didn't think it was - it was dark emerald green with leaves of gold on the walls, and the bed he was lying on was quite high off the ground, and so soft! It was a four-poster, but the curtains were not drawn - a pity, that, for the almost see-though white, silky material might have protected his eyes slightly. It was a very beautiful room indeed, yet the beauty did not match the one lying next to him, deep in slumber. 

Legolas. 

**His** Legolas. 

He propped himself up on his elbow and lovingly brushed a couple of lose strands of hair away from his lover's face. Glazed green eyes stared back at him from a face of great beauty, with skin as white as new snow and a slight smile on blood red lips. 

'Why, Legolas, why are you with me? You could have so much better' 

Haldir truly believed himself to be ugly. It was the words of Rhoan that had made him believe it; it hadn't been enough to break Haldir, but he had to make sure that Haldir thought so low of himself that for most of his life the young Elf had wished he were dead. 

He had grown to accept that he was far from pretty, but at first it had crushed him for he had been a very arrogant and stubborn elf in his youth, so sure of himself and his looks that it used to drive most of the elders mad. Well, those who didn't know him personally. 

Not many of the elves had been sorry when he became quiet and withdrawn, thinking it only because he had grown up a bit and lost his childish ways, but with those little quirks he had also lost his childhood, and Haldir had grown up far to soon for his age. 

Legolas stirred in his sleep, breaking Haldir from his thoughts, and, by the look of it, just in time. 

"Mmmmm, morning little one…oh, what's this?" Legolas asked with concern as he stretched out a hand to wipe away the silvery water that had settled below Haldir's left eye. "What is wrong, little star? Did you have another bad dream?" 

At this Haldir turned red. 'Please tell me that I don't scream out at night? Damn these nightmares, torturing my nights and humiliating my days…' he thought, although he did not say as much. 

"Nay love, I was just thinking, so let's not worry. Okay? I was just thinking." 

Haldir's voice was getting higher and higher as he went along - only slightly, but Legolas heard it and knew Haldir was not speaking the truth. 

"Talk to me, Haldir, like you did before, remember? It wasn't that bad was it? Did it not make you feel better?" Legolas said, sitting up. 'Oh gods, there it is again, that damn mask slipping on,' he groaned inwardly as Haldir's face became neutral and not one drop of emotion in his eyes. 

"I told you about what happened, what more do you want of me?" Haldir said coldly, narrowing his eyes. 

"I want to talk to you Haldir, I mean really talk. I love you, and I know you don't want me to but I want to baby you and smother you with love so that no one could hurt you ever again. I love you so much, my little star." 

"Why are you with me?" Haldir asked him suddenly, catching Legolas off guard. 

"What?" 

"Why are you with me?" he asked again, rolling over so he didn't have to see Legolas' face. "Why are you with me when you could have anyone at all?" 

Legolas' face softened; Haldir was getting paranoid again. "Because I don't want just anyone, I want you. I want you, Haldir, I need you, you're so lovely and sweet, and so pretty, I love you so much little star..." he swallowed, "I didn't think love mattered till you came along. It was something else that just happened to other people, but now it matters more than anything to me. I just want to make you happy," he said, lying back down and wrapping his arms around Haldir's waist and pulling him close, putting his face into Haldir's silvery hair and breathing in his unique scent. 

"Legolas?" 

"What?" 

"Love you," he said, turning over in Legolas' arms to kiss him shyly on the lips. 

"Love you too," Legolas whispered into Haldir's ear before kissing him passionately, chasing his lover's tongue into the back of his mouth until Haldir forced him back into his own. Legolas had a feeling that he knew Haldir's mouth better than his own. 

He moved his hands so that one was at the back of Haldir's head and the other was just on Haldir's rear. Both Haldir's hands were cupping Legolas' backside, pushing Legolas in towards him. Legolas smiled into Haldir's mouth; his angel certainly knew what he wanted and how to go about getting it! 

Legolas rolled over so he could be on top of Haldir as his little star beamed up at him. How could he look so naive and innocent even when they where about to make love? 

"Legolas, why do you look at me so?" Haldir asked him, putting his head to one side. He knew what his seeming innocence did to Legolas and used it to his advantage. 

"Stop it, Haldir, or I may have to ravish you!" said Legolas, clenching his teeth together and wishing very much that he'd taken Haldir's clothes off of him last night. 

"Oooooh, is that a promise, dear?" Haldir replied coyly, fluttering his eyelashes. Another grin spread across his face, but it didn't last for long as Legolas ground his hips into Haldir's, letting him feel his desire. Legolas ripped Haldir's shirt off him, tearing the buttons in the process which earned a dirty look from Haldir. He muttered "I'll get you a new one!" before making short work of Haldir's leggings, and then his own. 

Haldir's hands came instinctively up to cover his body till Legolas knocked them away. 

"Don't cover yourself up, Haldir, you have such a beautiful body. Let me see it, please…" Legolas whispered to him, tracing his hand down Haldir's side and coming to rest at his hip. 

"I don't like this, you know I don't like this, let me have something, even just a shirt…" 

"You'd make love fully clothed if you could," Legolas sighed, shaking his head. It was true; apart from their first time together Haldir had kept his shirt on or kept Legolas pressed tightly against him so he couldn't be seen. 

"Please, Legolas, don't look at me like that, I don't like it…" 

"Sorry, angel, I forgot it was a crime to look at my own lover." 

Haldir smiled apologetically and put his arm around Legolas' neck to bring him into another breathtaking kiss. "And that's what I am, your lover, so take me and show me what it means to be yours," Haldir whispered, stroking Legolas back and closing his eyes and nuzzling into his neck until Legolas started planting butterfly kisses onto his own instead. 

"Yes, you are **my** lover..." 

Kiss. 

"...**my** soul mate..." 

Kiss. 

"...**my** partner..." 

Kiss. 

"...**my** star..." 

Kiss. 

"...**my** heart..." 

Haldir whimpered slightly and Legolas looked up to see that he had his eyes closed tight, a flush of arousal on his face. Legolas frowned; all he had done was kiss him and Haldir looked ready to burst! Maybe it was the words he was speaking… 

"You're mine, Haldir, and no one else's," he whispered into a pointed ear, and sure enough Haldir moaned and squirmed up against him. 

"Stop, stop, I cannot take it!" Haldir cried, opening his eyes slightly to look at Legolas. 

"You like that? You like my pretty words?" he whispered again. Haldir nodded violently and gulped, and Legolas smiled for he had found a new way to tease his little star… 

"But…but…" Haldir tried to say something, but couldn't catch his breath. 

"But what my angel?" Legolas asked him, brushing the hair back from Haldir's forehead where it was clinging. 

"They are more than pretty words? Tell me they're more!" he moaned, gasping as he felt a finger slide into him. Legolas' need to be in Haldir was overpowering him; he wouldn't last much longer. 

"They are, Haldir, so much more! I mean that with all my heart." 

Legolas entered Haldir in one swift motion then gave him time to adjust. As soon as he felt his lover relax he began rocking his hips back and forth, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer; Haldir was still so tight! He moaned loudly and brought his lips crashing down on Haldir's and buried down deeper than before. The little noises that Haldir was making were driving him insane as he felt himself slipping into utter ecstasy. 

Legolas lost it as soon as he felt Haldir clamp down on him and soon he collapsed onto his love. Never in his lifetime had he felt so blissfully content but utterly exhausted after sex as he did with Haldir; his little star was absolutely amazing in every way, and Legolas found it thrilling that he was the only one who had ever seen him like that, to see Haldir become completely undone. 

Well, almost. 

"You two are like bloody rabbits!" 

"Oh Elbereth…" 

"So this is why you love him! Can't say I blame you, gave me quite a show you did! Lovely thing to see before breakfast, but I'll have to have another dip in the lake now!" 

"Curonlas, please…" 

"Anyways, came to tell you that Aragorn and Arwen arrived last night, and some other Lorien Elves. His lot, I suppose," Curonlas drawled, nodding his head at Haldir, who had buried his face into Legolas' chest so he couldn't be seen. He was red with embarrassment. 

Curonlas grinned at Legolas, who only scowled back at him. "Why didn't you knock?" he snapped, holding Haldir closer in a very protective way. 

"I did knock, but you didn't hear me! Having too much fun I suppose… so this is the little Haldir I've heard so much about. I didn't get a good look at you last night." He knelt down so he was level with Haldir. "Morning, little bunny, come out and say hello! You're not shy, are you?" Curonlas was using a very patronising tone with Haldir and Legolas didn't like it. 

Haldir very, very slowly turned his head and shyly looked at Legolas' younger brother. Curonlas looked very much like the drawings that Legolas had done, only the air of arrogance he possessed hadn't shown up on the paper. 

Curonlas gasped slightly, though Haldir didn't hear it. He was impressed - no, he was really impressed - this Lorien Elf was drop dead gorgeous! 

"Very nice, very nice indeed…oh, what a pretty little thing you are, dear boy, very pretty…" 

"Mine!" Legolas snapped in a defensive tone. 

"Dearest one, you must learn to share! I'm sure there's enough of him to go around…" 

"Leave it be, brother..." 

"No, really, just, roll off of him a bit and we'll have a little look-see!" 

"**Back off!**" Legolas practically growled. Haldir was obviously hating this; his lover was a shade away from beetroot, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears, and his hands where digging painfully into Legolas' shoulders. 

Legolas didn't know what was worst, that Curonlas had walked in on them and was now hitting on his Elf, or that right at that moment, Curonlas reminded him of himself, before he fell in love with Haldir. 

Curonlas sighed and stood back up, dusting imaginary dirt from his tunic. "Okay my lovely one, don't get your leggings in a twist! I shall see you later." He swooped down and kissed the top of Legolas' head rather dramatically, and then said in a choked up voice, "I love you so much, my darlings, please, think of your future happiness before starting a family!" which Legolas thought was quite cruel seeing as Curonlas knew he wanted little ones one day and how utterly impossible it would be to have one with Haldir. 

Just as Curonlas was about to leave the room he turned around and blew Haldir a kiss. Legolas really did growl; that was all he needed, for his cunning, scheming little brother to be after his little star. 

But this one Elf Curonlas would not be getting his hands on, no way. 

"Well," he said hugging his angel, "what a positively rude awakening!" 

***** 

Hahaha!!! I did it! I did a chapter *starts dancing like a fool* I'm going on holiday to Devon on Thursday for a week, so I'm going away again! No! But I shall be armed with a pad of paper and a pen so Ill get another chapter again soon 

Love you all so much   
Elendor   
xxx 


	14. Bathtime

**Another A/N:** Well, the formatting finally got fixed. And it got beta'd. Guess who's writing this?! *G* (Incidentally, Elen, you should really change your bio - everyone has realised by now that you're **not** dead, so there's no point in pretending that you are!) 

Well! It's a chapter! Shocked? So am I. It's pretty short and crappy, actually, so don't get too exited. But first I must apologise for not updating for ages. I'd like to blame someone but I cant - its my own fault. I should have got my arse in gear, instead I didn't and if I don't get any reviews it's my own fault. 

Mawgy said something very interesting in her review; she said that it was slightly corny. I'm glad you picked up on that. The deal with that is that Haldir says he's not a kid but really he is and he thinks love is a pure good thing. How to explain this? Well, in Disney films, the characters are very good; they don't flirt, they're innocent really - that's how Haldir is, and all through this fic he's slowly getting corrupted by the situations around him. It's started already, he teases and flirts because that's what he sees happening around him. In other words, my baby's growing up *sniff*.   


**You Are Beautiful, Little Star **

Many Meetings 

"Sorry, my love, Curonlas can be quite the pain in the backside", Legolas whispered to his lover, trying to make Haldir come out from the crook of his neck where he had hidden himself from the shame of it all. "Oh please come out, my darling, he's gone now, hmmm?" 

"I wish that that hadn't happened," he heard Haldir mutter against his chest. 

"I know I know, how can I make this up to you?" 

"That might well have been the most embarrassing moment in my life," Haldir continued. 

"I'm really..." 

"Of course there was that time I fell on my arse in front of almost all of Lorien...no, no, I think that this was worse." 

"Haldir a thousand apologies, my angel, my star. I will kill him for you." 

Haldir laughed a little, then sat up. "No, never kill your own kin. Hire someone else to do it." Legolas smiled; Haldir was so cute...even when talking about killing people. "I want you to go to your bathroom and start to run the water for a bath...with bubbles." 

Legolas raised his eyebrows. "Well, well, well, I shall go then. Lucky that my bath fits four people, isn't it?" 

Haldir looked puzzled. "Four people? Why would you need to fit four people?" His eyes suddenly widened. "Oh." Legolas grinned a little; he'd always thought Lorien elves didn't know much about the ways of the world. 

"Haldir I don't think you could be sweeter if you tried." 

"I'm not sweet! I happen to be an elf from Lorien, and no self-respecting elf from my home would ever dream of the things you naughty, naughty Mirkwood elves do!" Haldir said with a twinkle in his eye. 

"Oh, come now, surely your dreams aren't as boring as your sex lives" Legolas laughed as Haldir jumped on him. They rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a soft bump. Haldir looked into Legolas' eyes and brought up his hand to stroke his lover's face. Legolas was so beautiful... 

Haldir snapped out of his little trance. "Go!" 

Legolas kissed Haldir's nose before getting off the floor and wandering off to the bathroom, and Haldir lay back down on the bed. It was cold outside the comforting walls of the blankets and sheets. He smiled; Legolas' pillow smelled of Legolas, and Legolas always smelled fabulous. He smiled as he had an idea about bottled Legolas in a perfume (would sell for millions) before he turned around and buried his face into his love's pillow. 

He heard the taps turn on and start filling up the bath. Legolas was whistling something as well; Haldir wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was very relaxing. 

*** 

Legolas opened his bathroom window, letting the light come streaming in; he then went to his bath and poured the bubble bath underneath the running water. He jumped down into it and smiled. 

He liked his bath - it was set deep down into the ground, and you could stand up in it with the water still easily coming up to your chest. When he'd been smaller he used to swim around in it, but he was too big for that now...maybe. 

It had steps down to it, four, but he never used them. Usually he just filled it up and jumped right in, creating a tidal wave that soaked everything in the bathroom. Haldir came shuffling through with the sheets wrapped around his waist. He put his head to one side and smiled shyly. Legolas was taken aback, once again, that Haldir could make shyness so damned attractive. "Is the bath ready?" Haldir asked him. 

"Yes, you coming in?" Haldir nodded and dropped his towel. He walked down the steps and entered the water. 

"You have shampoo?" Haldir asked, cupping some water in his hand and pouring it down his chest. Legolas grabbed the bar of shampoo and threw it over to Haldir, who caught it and began rubbing it between his hands to get lather up. He began rubbing it through his hair, and slowly became aware that Legolas was watching him. 

"What? Never seen anyone wash their hair before?" 

"Not like that!" 

Haldir stopped. "Like what?" 

"Like you're in love with it," Legolas grinned. 

"So? I like my hair," Haldir sniffed. 

"Yeah...more than me by the look of it!" Legolas said, splashing him with water and laughing. Haldir frowned before ducking his hair into the water to wash the soapy bubbles, before he heard Legolas give a disgruntled snort. He looked up to see his lover was holding his eye closed. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, smiling a little. Legolas only frowned more. 

"I have soap in my eye. I hate having soap in my eyes" he muttered, before rubbing his eye a little. 

"Aww, poor baby - look, don't do that, you'll only make it worse. Let me see.." Haldir swam over till he was by Legolas and prised the elf's fingers from his face. "Open your eyes for me, love," he cooed softly, still holding Legolas' hand. 

"I can't, it stings," Legolas said, with a tone that could have possibly held a note of whining. 

"Trust me Legolas, I have two little brothers and two little sisters. It will only hurt for a moment." 

Legolas opened his eyes gingerly; Haldir saw that one was really quite red. "Oh, Legolas, what did you do? Cram the soap bar into your eye?" 

"No!" Legolas said indignantly. 

"You shouldn't have rubbed your eye! Hold still" Haldir ran the cold tap; it was lucky that Legolas had decided to sit beside them. He rinsed his hands under it, then cupped his hand and collected some of the water. "Try to keep your eye open, it's not so bad." He poured it slowly over Legolas' eye, who blinked and hissed a little (well, it was cold). 

"Shhh, my beloved," Haldir whispered whilst he rinsed the wincing elf's eye again. "There you go, is that better?" 

Legolas blinked a couple of times before smiling. "Yes, thank you little one. I can see again!" Haldir smiled down at Legolas before it suddenly dawned on him how they were sitting. Legolas was sitting on one of the steps that was now under the water, and Haldir was sitting on his lap with his legs almost around Legolas' waist to balance himself. He grinned, and Legolas put his hands around Haldir's waist. 

"Well, this is nice" Legolas murmured, kissing Haldir's chest, "I can think of three different things to do to you right now, and it all ends up at mad passionate sex." 

"Really?" Haldir said bringing up his hand to Legolas' soaking hair. "I can think of a few things, too, but you should get the soap out of your hair." He slipped off of Legolas' waist and walked up the steps to grab a towel. 

"Oh, that's not fair, you tease!" Legolas called from behind him, Haldir just laughed. Now, where were his clothes? 

**To be continued**

A/n he he, told you, short. Ps HOW CRAP WAS IT THAT THEY KILLED HALDIR! GRAB YOUR TORCH AND PICHFORK! AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! 


	15. Many Meetings

A/n well I feel crappy! Have been up aaaaaaaaall night (get you mind out the gutter) drawing picture's for Ilye's site, I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY ILYE, I'M ALMOST DEAD NOW!!! On to the realm of slash! Yes! This chapter is called "Many Meetings", not the last one, the last one was meant to say "Bath Time", but it didn't…coz I screwed up, I suppose. 

One of the Elfies in this represents every Mary-Sue I've come across, but I still like her! Heh heh heh, little Elfie slut that she is… Oh, and someone's watching Haldir, dodododododododododododo… 

  
  
**Many Meetings**

So Haldir was in Mirkwood, was he? Interesting, very interesting, and with the bratty little prince no less! Well, well, well, he could have some great fun with his little Elfling sooner than he thought he would - and Haldir had grown up! And as he had predicted, he had grown up well; he had some muscle about him, and his face wasn't bad - a little too pretty for him, not that that would matter. He still had that wonderful hair. 

It was the hair that had done it for him, when the elf had first ran into the group from Mirkwood. He had been an insolent, arrogant little bugger, looking at them with a smirk on his face, a child of little more of fourteen-hundred years! He knew from that moment that Haldir would be his, no one's but his. 

Perhaps it was time to rekindle an…old flame. 

*** 

The minute Legolas and Haldir walked into the great hall they heard two Elf maids screaming and screeching at each other. Haldir grimaced and covered his ears; women would never act like this in public back at Lorien. He was slightly shocked. Legolas just laughed. 

"Go and find your brothers, Haldir, I'm going to try and split up those girls." 

Haldir smiled and nodded. "Come and find me later," he whispered, before walking over to a table where his family was sitting. 

Legolas took that time to appreciate the view he had, though he was sure that if Haldir knew what he was looking at he'd get a slap in the face… 

He looked back over at the girls and laughed beneath his breath. Ravenne and Nirondale, at it again. He wondered vaguely what the girls where arguing over - had Ravenne borrowed Nirondale's mirror again? Had Nirondale slept with someone she shouldn't have? 

"He is!" 

"He is not!" 

"He is Nirry, believe me!" 

"HE IS NOT!" 

Legolas sighed. So it was about an Elf then. Ravenne spotted him first and ran to his side, taking his arm. 

"Leggie! You're home early! Did you tire of Lorien so soon? Will you please tell that excuse for an Elf maid that you are with someone now! That you're…" She stopped, and then whispered in a voice that clearly thought it was outrageous, "Attached." 

Legolas laughed before the other girl ran to his other side and grasped his arm tightly. "Tell her no! Tell her you're not…attached, to anyone, tell her she's got her sources wrong!" she hissed at him. 

"My dearest Nirondale, I am sorry, but its true. I have taken a lover who I am going to stay true to, so I suppose you could say I am…attached!" 

Nirondale stamped her little foot and screeched. "Blasphemy!" she yelled before she ran out of the hall. Ravenne grinned, and winked at Legolas. 

"Didn't take it too well, did she?" Ravenne giggled, then her face turned serious, which in itself gave Legolas a bit of a shock. He hadn't known she could do serious. 

"Well, who is it then, your mystery Elf? I'm very disappointed in you - we were going to stay single forever, if you remember our pact! Or did all thoughts of me disappear out of that pretty head?" She pouted, and Legolas smiled. 

No, he'd thought of her a couple of times, but only when he'd spotted an Elf he was sure she would like. He looked at her to find something to complement her on so she wouldn't be so mad at him, but she hadn't done anything with her corn-flour hair, and she could hardly change the blue of her eyes. "Is that a new…dress?" he said hopelessly, and she narrowed her eyes. 

"Yes, it is, and I didn't think you'd notice, but don't try sweet talking me, Legolas Greenleaf! Now, tell me something - are you happy?" 

Legolas blinked. "What?" 

"Are you happy with…?" 

"Haldir." 

"Haldir..." She stopped. "Haldir? That's a boy's name! Oh, Legolas, now I'm not even going to be able to have any Elflings to play with! I'll never be a auntie, silly boy!" She looked at him and tried to glare, but ended up laughing. "Does HE make you happy?" 

"Amazingly so…" 

"Then I give you my blessings. Let's see him, then." 

Legolas walked over to the table where he had seen Haldir go to, and sure enough he saw his love, surrounded by a gaggle of Mirkwood girls, giggling and flicking their hair. He looked so terrified of the women, and Legolas tried not to smile. Soon he was close enough to hear the conversation. 

"Oh aren't you a little cutie! Where are you from, then?" 

"L-lorien." 

The girls started giggling all over again. 

"Lorien? Well, you know what they say about Elves from Lorien…" 

Haldir gulped. "N-n-no..." 

"Oh he's so adorable!" 

"Yes, couldn't you just eat him all up for breakfast?" 

Had Legolas thought it impossible for Haldir to look any more horrified than he was already, he would have been disappointed. The colour drained from his little star's face, and Legolas started to laugh. Ravenne stood in front of him and addressed the girls. 

"Shoo! Go on! Back off! Not yours!" 

The girls went away, mumbling under their breaths and tutting to themselves. 

"Well," Ravenne smiled, "Now I've gotten rid of the groupies, I think Legolas should introduce me!" 

"Oh yes, sorry. Haldir, this is Ravenne, Ravenne, this is Haldir." 

Ravenne held out her hand. "Charmed, I'm sure," she whispered seductively, and Legolas inwardly groaned; that little minx was always running after Legolas' lovers. "Well he's nice, I must admit. More beautiful than handsome, nice, toned body…oh, what lovely hands! Nice legs…long legs…beautiful bum, you work out, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. 

"Um…no…but I run around killing things if that's helpful," Haldir said, looking at the floor. He was not used to people noticing his…bum, as she put it. 

Ravenne laughed. "Oh he's cute! Legolas, be nice and share!" 

Legolas resisted the urge to growl at her like he had to Curonlas. "What if he doesn't want to be shared?" 

"Oh, don't be silly, of course he does!" 

"What if I don't want to share him?" 

Ravenne stopped, and looked at him. "You really like him, don't you?" 

Legolas nodded and she smiled. An emotion flashed in her eyes, but it was gone too quickly for Legolas to see what it was. 

"Oh well…" 

Suddenly Legolas felt someone slap him in the back, and Curonlas put his head on his shoulder. "Hello dearest one! Morning Ravenne, you beautiful, beautiful girl, you!" 

He turned and saw Haldir, and grinned. "Hi bunny," he whispered, and winked at Haldir before turning back to his brother. "Guess what! Guess, guess, guess!" he was bouncing on his toes now, and Legolas tried not to pick him up and set him firmly on the ground. "Oh, oh its such good news!" 

"You're moving far away? Where I'll never see you again?" Legolas asked hopefully. 

"Oh, ha ha, very funny - I don't think! No! Fathers letting me throw a party! Yes, yes, yes, I've not had one in ages!" 

"You had one a month ago," Ravenne smiled. Unlike Legolas she was rather fond of his brother. 

"Like I said, ages! It'll be a night to remember! You have to come, or I will cry," he stated, pouting. 

Legolas rolled his eyes "If I say yes will you go away?" 

"Charming! Sure I will, but can I take bunny with me?" He grinned. 

"No you can't, and stop calling him 'bunny'!" Legolas snapped. 

"You're no fun! Anyway, got to fly - see you, Ravenne! Later Leggie! Bye-bye bunny!" And with that he was gone. 

"I hate that boy," Legolas muttered, " He's so damned sure of himself!" 

"So was someone else when he was that age, if I remember," Ravenne said tossing her hair over one shoulder. "I'll see you around. Bye honey, bye Haldir." 

They said goodbye back, and she disappeared into the crowd. 

"Oh, Legolas, you'll never guess who else is here!" Haldir smiled at him, with a glint in his eyes… 

*** 

But how to meet him again, that was the question. The younger prince's party would have been perfect, but surely his new lover wouldn't leave him alone for a minute, scared that one of his friends would whisk him away. Unless… 

Unless Legolas didn't care…unless their relationship had a little… 

Upset. 

Yes, that would work - then he'd have Haldir all to himself. He could tell Haldir things that Legolas had done so that Haldir wouldn't want the egotist prince back… 

It was sorted then. He just had to go to the bitter-berry bush - Acrabinatra, to use its proper name - and take two berries from the same stem. Oh, how right the little prince was. It would be a night to remember… 

*** 

Dodododododododododododo! 

Ahha! Cookies to anyone who knows who's watching - it's bloody obvious I must say, but still! 

Anyway, people, I have ninety reviews! Ninety! The big nine-oh! 

Come on people, let's go for a hundred! Come on!!!! Come on!!!!!! 

Love, peace and, as all ways, sour skittles 

Elendor   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
Love you all!   



	16. No One Cared

Hey there! Don't own a thing, so there!   
This is dedicated to One Winged Angel's Lover, for she was the only person on this planet to send me a Valentine's card!   
Fred: Errrrr   
Bob: Weeeeeell….   
Fred: must have got lost in the post…   
Elendor: Yeah, whatever… 

And also to Lady of Legolas, who don't leave me alone for five minutes, therefore I have to get my ass in gear to give her another chapter!   
And my lovely Ilye, because without her I'd likely to be dead six feet under, for helping me when no one else would or could, and for generally being a great person!   
To the gang at school who DIDN'T fall out with me, I owe those guys my life, thank you.   
And why am I being so mushy? Here's your answer:   
Happy Valentine's Day. 

**No One Cared   
  
Chapter something or other** _(Sixteen! Ilye)_

Haldir splashed water on his face; he had truly not meant to fall asleep, never mind sleep for such a long time. He wondered if Legolas thought he'd run off, then smiled to himself when he realised that Legolas would probably not have noticed he was gone. Still bouncing around Gandalf, no doubt. 

Haldir had almost laughed himself to death when he had told Legolas who was there. Legolas had ran off and jumped on Gandalf's back, and the look on Gandalf's face… 

He walked out of the bathroom and almost had a heart attack when he saw someone else in the room. 

"Oh! Curonlas, what are you doing here?" he asked. The younger elf looked up and smiled. 

"Just came to chat…" 

"I locked the door…" Haldir said, beginning to get worried. He mentally slapped himself - why would he get worried over the weaker, younger elf? If Curonlas dared to try anything, he could easily overpower him and tie him up, then run… 

Curonlas gave him a really evil-looking grin. "It still is locked. There's more than one way to enter a room, you know." 

Haldir's head spun towards the window and saw it hanging open. 'Well, I'm going to feel safe sleeping tonight,' he though to himself, and turned back to look at the Elf sitting on his bed…Legolas' bed. 

"Don't you know how to knock?" 

"For some reason people never open the door to me…" 

Haldir smirked; he could believe that. 

"Look, I'm busy just now, can you come back later?" he told, rather than asked, the other Elf sternly. 

Curonlas pouted. "Oh, but I have no one else to play with, Bunny. I'm all aloney. The girls are all after your brothers, the guys all went out hunting this morning when I was arranging my party, Ravenne is off somewhere doing naughty things and Legolas is running around after Gandie. Pleeeeeeeaaaaase?" 

Curonlas fluttered his eyelashes and Haldir sighed. "I'm not having sex with you, Curonlas" 

"There is so much more you can do without having to actually have sex, Bunny - it'll be fun! You've got to loosen up a bit!" 

"No!" Haldir yelled at him. He had lost his temper with the young Elf; how many times did he have to be told?! "I am not like you, Curonlas, and I do not want to do anything like that with you! You really ought to learn to care about other people's feelings!" 

Curonlas' shocked face soon turned to one of anger. "Care about others? CARE ABOUT OTHERS? Why should I? NO ONE CARED ABOUT ME! My father's one step away from insanity, and before you came Legolas was just like me. HE only cared for himself, he didn't care for anyone else. Do you know what it's like to be forever in your brother's shadow?" He snapped back at Haldir, glaring at him, then he raised his hands and started to count off check points. 

"I'm not as funny as him, as smart as him, as good looking as him, as quick as him, as fierce as him, as good in bed as him, as brave as him, as bloody well loved and adored as him... Do you know what that's like? Do you?" he stopped, and smirked. "No, of course you don't, because you're too pure and good to experience JEALOUSY. You've never been made to feel guilty over the simple fact that you lived and your mother died! I bet you've never wished you were dead!" 

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Haldir screamed at him. 

Curonlas sneered, there was some foreign emotion in his eyes. It wasn't a hateful look, but Haldir couldn't place it. But then again, he had never been looked at with pure, raw jealousy before. 

"Oh really? Haldir didn't have the golden childhood we all thought he had? Lorien not as pure and good as you would have us believe?" 

That was enough for Haldir. He had had it up to here with the boy, and he was about to snap. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! I'VE GOT SECRETS THAT WOULD MAKE YOUR SKIN CRAWL!" 

It seemed that Curonlas was also going to snap. His light blue eyes flashed dangerously dark before he got off the bed to face Haldir "HAVE YOU EVER KILLED SOMEONE? HAVE ANY OF YOUR BROTHERS TOLD YOU THAT THEY WISH YOU WEREN'T BORN? HAVE YOU EVER SAT AT THE EDGE OF YOUR BED WITH A KNIFE IN YOUR HAND ONLY TO REALIZE THAT YOU'RE TOO CHICKEN TO END IT ALL?" 

"MAYBE I HAVE!" 

They stood staring each other out, chests heaving, anger and hate glistening in both pairs of eyes. Only anger and hate wasn't the only thing glistening in the blue pair. 

Curonlas fell to the ground sobbing, and Haldir looked on in amazement. Curonlas cried? Wonders would never cease. 

He went over to the Elf prince, who suddenly seemed so much younger and vulnerable. He sat beside Curonlas and patted his back awkwardly. He had never seen another Elf cry but himself, and he vigilantly prayed to whoever was listening that Curonlas wouldn't take his head up from his arms, because he knew how heartbreaking it was to see an Elf in such distress. He saw it every time his brothers tried to help him. 

It took a minute for him to realise that Curonlas was mumbling through his sobs to him. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'll never ever bother you again, I'm sorry, don't tell, don't tell on me, don't tell I cried, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Valar forgive me, please…" 

"Shhh..." Haldir put his arm around the younger Elf and let him cry all he wanted. Curonlas eventually cried himself to sleep. Haldir picked him up and lay him down on the bed, then pulled a chair up next to him and unwillingly fell asleep as well. 

And that was how Legolas found them an hour later. 

He picked up his sketchbook and drew his two favourite boys in the world together. They looked so peaceful; if only they could get on with one another. He wasn't going to ask how they got into this situation. For all his words, he loved his little brother, and without him he didn't know what he would do without the little minx trying to wind him up. 

He put down his book when he was done and went to the bathroom to get a cloth; he dampened it and wiped the tear streaks from his brother's face, because heaven forbid that his little brother ever found out that Legolas knew he cried. 

*** 

I'm not sure why I wrote this, as it was not going to be in the fic at all, but I was drawing Curonlas the other day and fell in love with him, do you get what I mean? He's a poor little boy really…*sniff* 

Next chapter should be longer. Give me a little time, as it will be hard to write; its going to be a horrible, cruel one and I'm sad to say that this story may not have a happy ending. 

I'm thinking about the prequel now….hmmmmm…. 

Love you all as always   
Elendor   
Xxx 


	17. The Party

A/N: Yes! It would be me back from the dead! Sorry this has taken so long but I had things to sort out in my life. I hope you understand.   
Bob: YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW HARD WE HAVE WORKED INTO GETTING HER ARSE IN GEAR! NEVER AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME? NEVER AGAIN!!!!   
Fred: THE SLEEPLESS NIGHTS, THE ACHING BACKS AND THE TEARS WE'VE SHED TO BRING YOU THIS!   
Elendor: Yes, thank you boys, but really, you two getting…"together" was quite unnecessary. I had begun to write the chapter before you did that   
Bob: *Under breath* Who said we did that for you…? 

This chap is pretty short yet eventful, so enjoy. Also, I give you this image: a usually regal, elegant elf getting very drunk and yelling out (in posh English accent if you please) "WAR! IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" then falling over and being very, very sick. Heh.   
Special thanks to Ilye, Lollie, Leonie and Stuart for being there of me. 

**Chapter whatever _(Seventeen - the beta reader)_   
The party   
Little star**

It seemed as though everyone from Mirkwood had turned up for Curonlas' party. The great hall was a sea of colour, and the dancing wasn't that of the elegant twirls of Lorien ether, but rather a half formed, frenetic, erotic spurn that Haldir had never seen before. 

The girls' clothes alone where enough to turn Haldir's head away with embarrassment, but Rumil looked like he was in heaven and Rumenl looked happy too. She liked the Elf Maid's style immensely, and some of her new companions had quickly dressed her in the same fashion. 

Leggings cut off at the knee or above and a sleeveless tunic on top of that was the fashion. On their feet the girls wore ankle boots or slimming knee-high ones, all with little heels - though in all truth the girls would have been tall enough without them. The male Elves wore anything they pleased, which Curonlas was pushing to the limit, wandering around in a tight pair of black leggings with a white shirt tied around his waist. When asked where his shoes were he merely shrugged and smiled drunkenly. 

"So this is a Mirkwood party? Haldir asked. 

"This is a Mirkwood party!" Legolas smiled at him. "Come on, dance with me!" 

"No, I can't!" 

"Dance with me!" 

Legolas grabbed his right hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Haldir pulled his hand back and brought them both up to hide his blushing face, but Legolas laughed at him and got them back again. 

"Relax my darling - tell me you can dance?" 

"I'm usually the one getting slowly drunk in the back, complaining loudly about the state of the country and begging to go to war with the Dwarves just for the sake of it!" he said, being spun around. 

Legolas grinned. "I didn't know you got drunk!" 

"Oh yes, I'm practically an alcoholic! I've been lying low in case I turned you off." 

"Nothing about you could turn me off - and look, Little Star, you're dancing." 

And so he was. 

It was then that Ravenne entered, and she turned more than a few heads. She wasn't dressed like the other girls, and was wearing even less. It must have been a ballroom dress...once, but now it was ripped to pieces and barely covering her, a vision in red and black. Her hair was up, but some golden curls had escaped from it. 

"Legolas, that brother of yours! Messing up my hair...oh well. Haldir, you look divine! Like the tunic - not got a white one myself, though. Not innocent enough to pull it off!" She grinned at that. "I was wondering, will you let me get my filthy sluttish hands on your little brother?" 

Haldir was so taken aback he couldn't stop laughing. "Why are you asking me? One of them is to be married, though." 

"Because you're their older brother of course! Oh, that doesn't matter, they're twins." 

Haldir laughed again; he never really thought of them as being younger than him. He felt more his sister's age half the time. "Well, I feel my age suddenly," he grinned. "Go ahead, but be gentle. 'Lorien girls aren't quite like the Mirkwood ones!" 

She disappeared back into the crowd. Legolas turned to Haldir and they both smirked a little. Then Legolas took his love into his arms. "Sway with me." 

It was fast song but it didn't matter to them anymore. Legolas whispered things of love into Haldir's ear, his soft breath tickling the sensitive tip and sending shivers down Haldir's spine. 

"How many children will we have?" Legolas whispered, loving the response of Haldir shuddering and pressing himself closer to the taller elf. 

"Oh, at least a dozen." 

"Where will we live?" 

"Far out in the woods of 'Lorien, surrounded by trees and a little river." 

Haldir rested his head on Legolas' shoulder. "Now, can we have a drink? I've been here for over twenty minutes and I've yet to get drunk." 

"Yes, okay, come on then" 

*** 

Curonlas, come here. 

"What…? Who you? 

That doesn't really matter now, does it? 

"No… guess not." 

Take these glasses to the brat and the little one - you know who I mean. 

"Lego...Haldi..." 

Yes, that's right. Don't try to speak, you are too drunk. 

"Yes." 

Make sure they drink every drop, and then you'll have your big brother depending solely on you. Isn't that what you've always wanted? 

"Yes…" 

*** 

"Here you go, boys," said a pretty elf maid handing over two huge goblets of the finest Mirkwood wine. Haldir drank his down like water and Legolas looked on in amazement. 

"You are going to end up very drunk." 

"Don't I know it! I'll be very, very disappointed if I don't get very, very drunk," he smiled, and poured the rest of it down his throat. "Oh that's good!" 

Legolas smiled; Haldir hadn't even spilt a drop in his haste. Haldir suddenly looked around himself. 

"Hang on, where's Orokalie?" 

The elf that had given them the wine snorted. "The little one from Lorien? With the twin? With that Isilme," she said, filling Haldir's cup again. 

"Who?" he asked. Legolas grinned. 

"Isilme - she's a bit… lets just say she'd rather be out decapitating everything in sight and live off the land than paint her face and wear dresses." 

The other Elf laughed a little cruelly. "More like she's forgotten that she is a girl, running around with her hair tied back and her figure hidden in nasty dirty boys' clothes!" 

"She sounds very much like my sister, they'll get along fine." He downed his second glass while Legolas was still on his first. "Come on, I can dance properly now I'm a bit tipsy. Lets give these so-called racy Mirkwood children something to really look at!" Haldir grabbed him and brought him back onto the middle of the dance floor. 

He hadn't lied; more than half of the Elves in the hall had stopped just to look at the two. They could most definitely dance well together. _It helps,_ Legolas thought, _if you happen to be made for each other._

He could see Curonlas standing watching them too - minus shirt - holding two crystal glasses of the darkest wine he had ever seen. Curonlas looked strangely vacant, not grinning at them as he would have expected. The song ended and with cheers from the crowd the two bowed and made their way over to the younger elf. He looked at them, but it was more like he was looking through them, and handed them the wine glasses. They drank fast and as soon as they were finished Curonlas seemed to snap out of it. 

"Wha? Oh, never mind, Legolas, come dance with me and Ravenne!" Curonlas whisked his brother off. Legolas gave an apologetic look to Haldir, who just waved before being grabbed himself, too drunk to care. 

~~~   
_Haldir's drunken point of view_   
~~~ 

Oh, hi, you're a nice elf aren't you - you want to dance with me? Sure. Look there's Legolas, wave! He's dancing very close to Ravenne; did he dance that close to me? I can't remember...maybe. He's dancing close to Curonlas too, maybe there's something going on between the three of them...but Curonlas is his brother! But then again, that didn't stop Elladan and Elrohir… Oh, my head! Gods, it's hot in here, need to go lie down. My head...so sore, excuse me, nice elf. 

~~~   
_Legolas' point of view_   
~~~ 

Who is he dancing with? Valar, they look good together - do we look that good? Why is he leaning on him like that, and why is he giving me such an accusing look? He's just whispered something to that elf...where's he going now? 

Legolas caught up with Haldir just before he got out of the great hall. 

"Where are you going?" he asked, rather impatiently. 

"To lie down, my head hurts," he answered; did Legolas have to speak so loudly? 

"Let me walk you." Legolas didn't trust him; maybe Haldir had told that other elf to meet him there later, and he wouldn't put it past him. They walked along in silence, as far apart as the corridor walls would allow. Legolas' untrusting glares were irritating Haldir beyond imagining, and so was the soft noise of his shoes on the stone floor. 

Legolas' mind was swamped with thoughts of misgiving and jealousy, something that was fairly unusual for him. Half of his mind was arguing that Haldir would never do anything like that to hurt him, but that half was quickly losing. 

They got to Legolas' room, and Haldir went straight to the bed and almost fell onto it, Legolas frowned. "Elves don't get headaches." 

"This one does," Haldir snapped back; why would Legolas not let him be? 

Legolas' face became livid. "How could you do this to me? Leave me at a party where everyone's attending just so you can get your leg over with some little elfling you've taken a liking to!" He knew it wasn't true but he couldn't help it. It just came out. 

"How dare you?! How dare you accuse me of cheating on you! Get out of my sight! Go back to your little whores!" 

"No need," Legolas said calmly as he started to leave, "My whore is right here." He shut the door and left Haldir to his tears 

*** 

When Legolas got back to the hall it fully hit him what had happened. Something didn't add up; he felt no resentment for Haldir now, but just when he looked at him. In fact, what had they been fighting about? They were getting along fine; maybe it was too much wine… 

Wine… 

He searched franticly for Curonlas and found him very drunk and unwell in the arms of Megilindir, who was patting his back. 

"Curonlas, who gave you those glasses?" 

"Which glasses?" 

"The ones with the dark purple wine in them." 

Curonlas frowned like he was trying hard to remember. "I…I don't know." 

Legolas ran a hand through his golden locks. "Please… try to remember!" 

"This guy….strange, very pale, told me… you had to drink every last drop… dark hair." He answered slowly and drunkenly. 

"Oh Eru…" 

*** 

Haldir sniffed and told himself not to be so silly. It was a fight, his first fight, nothing to get so worked up about...but that last thing, about being a whore, that had hit him harder than any battle ever would have. He had his back to the door when he heard it open. 

"If that's you, Legolas, you can turn right back around and get out." 

He heard the heavy lock being turned and angrily spun round. The sight he was faced with turned his blood to ice. 

"Well hello, Haldir." 

************** 

A/N Well hello, Clarice. 

Dun dun dunnnnn…I hate the way this fics going…ah well.   
Am listening to the guns and rose's "Sweet child o' mine" it really is a fantastic song….   
Anyway, thank you if you still read my work 

Love peace and sour skittles to you all   
Elendorithian the short   
xxxxxxxxx 


	18. Heart to Heart, Fist to Face

A/N: Yes, it's me! Sorry my writing's so irregular but I'm going through third year exams right now (I'm so young, *sigh*) so everything's fucked, but hey, its all good. Holidays are 20 sleeps away! Yaaaaaaay! I think I might get this finished before then, but I have so many little plans running round my brain yelling, "Look at me, look at me! I'm a thought for a story!!!!" Then I'll work on two sides as well, because I had such plans for that, and it's been about a year since I wrote a chapter, literally! 

Bob: Oh how we've watched her grow! 

That's right people, when I started writing here I was an ickle 13 year old! Imagine!   
As always thanks to Ilye, the best Beta in the world and teen long friend, love you baby!!!!!   
Enough, on with the show! 

**Heart To Heart, Fist To Face**

Haldir gasped; he was virtually frozen to the spot. The fear that had multiplied inside of him during the short time since he had first laid eyes on his tormentor was immeasurable, and he was shaking uncontrollably. 

'You!' he managed to stutter. He repositioned himself so that he was kneeling on the bed, his back against the wall. 

'Is that any way to greet an old friend?' Rhoan asked him in an innocent voice. However, the glint in his black eyes told Haldir that he was anything but. 

'What do you mean by this, by coming here?' Haldir's voice broke a little as he said it. Rhoan smirked. 

'I merely thought it pleasant if we had a little… reunion, so to speak - pick up where we so hurriedly left off.' 

'What you did to me back then was unforgivable...you stole the most part of my childhood away from me. I wont let you do it again!' He paused. 'All I have to do is scream and this place will be crawling with guards.' 

Rhoan sneered and leaned casually on Legolas' desk by the door. 'You really think so? All the guards are drunk and the party - I use the word 'party' loosely - and even then the music would drown out any scream to come from your pretty mouth.' He stopped to ponder something, then added, 'Please note that I also use the word 'music' loosely.' 

Haldir panicked, for Rhoan had seen through his bluff. He had to steer the subject, find an escape route. The window seemed to be the only option, but Rhoan would follow him and then he would be alone in the dark with the madman. 

'What sort of music do you like, then?' he asked franticly, Rhoan smiled, but it was not a pleasant one. 

'Oh, I don't know really… the pleas of the innocent have always sounded beautiful to my ears.' He advanced on Haldir, causing him to move further back onto the bed. Haldir was quite literally on his back now. 

'I am hardly an innocent now, sir, and am no longer a child,' he stuttered. He couldn't bring himself to say 'Rhoan' and the dark-haired elf's sadistic grin had grown when he was called sir. 

'But in so many ways you are, Haldir, in so many ways you are. Look at yourself: you are so skittish, and your face has yet to lose its innocent childlike roundness.' He was on the bed now too, and a hand went out to grab Haldir's collar. 'You are the embodiment of innocence, and I crave it.' 

'Please, don't, I'll do anything, but please not this again, I still think of last time...' Haldir's eyes were closed and his voice pleading. A few tears had already escaped and were slowly running down his face. 

'That's right, baby boy, beg," Rhoan said, licking one of the salty drops away. 'But that doesn't mean I'll give in to you.' He licked again, this time at Haldir's quivering lower lip. 'However tempting your offer may be.' 

'Why always me?' 

'There must be something about you, Little Star, something about your taste...' He bit down hard on Haldir's neck, causing the young elf to cry out in pain and a crimson trickle to run down into the collar of his shirt. 'Now, we can't have that, can we? Red spoiling your lovely white clothes...take them off.' 

Haldir didn't move, so Rhoan struck him hard on the face. 

'I said take them off! Don't make me get angry with you, elfling.' His voice had a warning tone to it that made Haldir think of a parent reprimanding a very small child. He did as he was told, pulling his tunic over his head and unbuttoning his shirt. His face burned, and not only because of the slap. 

'Good boy!' Rhoan laughed mockingly, his forefinger running along the scar on Haldir's chest he had caused a thousand years ago. 'Ah, look, my calling card...' he seemed to say absentmindedly. 'Open your eyes, boy!' 

'Legolas will make you pay for this,' Haldir said between gritted teeth. 

'Are you sure? I'm not - right now his dear friends are, shall we say, cheering him up over the loss of his newest bed partner. 

Tell me, was he any good? Can he make you scream as much as I can?' 

'I don't believe you,' Haldir hissed, hoping his fears that it might be true didn't show up in his voice. 

'See for yourself,' Rhoan said, rather bored, and held out his right hand. A small ball of energy gathered itself there and in it came the image of the prince being indeed very cheered up by his loyal subjects. Haldir closed his eyes again and moaned in distress. 

'I don't believe it, it's an illusion!' 

'But can you be sure?' 

Haldir opened his brilliant, glistening hazel eyes and looked straight into Rhoan's great black empty ones, before throwing his arms around the Elf and sobbing into his chest. 

'Shhh, there there, I told you Legolas was bad news, remember? I warned you not to love him,' Rhoan whispered soothingly, but the expression on his face would have made any living thing terrified. He was grinning almost comically and staring into space, but the look in his ageless eyes was smug, self assured and triumphant. If he had stopped talking then he might have taken Haldir willingly, but as it was, he didn't. 

'Besides, it isn't as though the prince of Mirkwood would give up the throne for a silly little border guard with an infatuation, is it?' 

Haldir tore himself away from Rhoan. 

'But he has.' 

'What?' the smile faded from Rhoan's face. 

'He has, he's given up the throne. He gave it up for me, he loves me.' 

'Lies, Haldir, lies!' 

Haldir saw through Rhoan's flustered voice in an instant. He threw out his hands and slapped the dark-haired Elf across the face, scratching down with his nails. 

'You're the liar! You deceived me, you deceived me again!' 

Rhoan felt his face, and felt the blood. 'So my little kitten does have little claws!' he laughed. 'Yes, I deceived you, like I did last time - remember the lake Haldir? Your first kiss? Of course you do...' 

'I was young, you have no right to use that against me! You are a crook and a liar and a rapist!' 

'Haldir, your words hurt me! Now, roll over!' 

'NO! Go away, Rhoan, I cant stand you! What is your problem! I could have fallen in love with you back then, you know that? I almost did, you would have had me anyway! But now I cant even look at you!' 

'Haldir, you're irritating me now...' 

'I HATE YOU, YOU'RE SCUM!' 

'RIGHT!' Rhoan flattened himself against Haldir pinning him down; Haldir screamed in one final attempt to rouse someone, just before Legolas came crashing through the door. 

'GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM, YOU MONSTER!' Legolas screamed out before grabbing Rhoan off of him and throwing him onto the floor. 'You don't know how long I've waited to get my Star's revenge on you, Rhoan, you have no idea!' Legolas' fist collided with Rhoan's face in a colossal shower of blood. Rhoan cried out and tried in vain to struggle away from the bigger elf. 

'Get off me, elfling scum!' he hissed up at him. Legolas laughed bitterly, and looked over to Haldir. 

It happened all too quickly. The revulsion that they saw in each other, the wine was still coursing in their veins; it gave Rhoan all the time he needed to knock Legolas off him and run out the door. Luckily, Curonlas and some Mirkwood guards were just coming up the corridor. 

'Right,' Curonlas said, wishing he was looking through sober eyes. 'Let's get this sorted out,shall we?' 

**To be continued…**

Ah, the second last chapter, eh? Cool….   
Guess what, guess what?!?!?! My B-day on the 6th July!!!!! Small gifts and/or cards excepted (lol) I shall be pristine fifteen! (one more year and it's legal!).   
Also, and I can feel a million LOTR troopers who hate HP glaring at me as I type (spesh Ilye, who's leading the angry mob pitchfork in hand) but if you do like Harry Potter will you do me a fave and read my fic "Poisoned Letters"? Ta muchly. 

  
Love, peace and Sour skittles   
Elendor   
Xxx 


End file.
